Keeping Her Safe
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Something terrible happened to her and her best friend will do what it takes to keep her safe and help her move on
1. Nightmare

**Something terrible happened to her and her best friend will do what it takes to keep her safe and help her move on. My first PRS story in years…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 1 Nightmare**

She didn't know how long she was there for or even where she was. A burlap sack was placed on her head before she was shoved into the van. She tried fighting back but her hands were handcuffed together. She heard the van stop and she was carried into a house. She was tossed onto a mattress and was released from her restraints and the sack was removed from her head. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who had kidnapped her.

The man she thought was her friend was fixing his belt as he left the room & locked the door. Across the small room was a dusty mirror, she wanted to see what had happened to her but was scared of what she would see. She took a deep breath & somehow found the strength to go to the mirror and look at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, her lip was busted open & she had a black eye forming. That was nothing compared to the pain and blood in her lap. She sat down in the corner of the room and wrapped her arms around her knees & cried.

"I should've been stronger than this…" She cried to herself. "I thought he was my friend." She looked at her arms and knew there would be bruises soon from the grip he had on her. "I should've fought harder." Before she could get her clothes back on the door opened again. "Please, not again." She begged.

"Calm down," He had with him a bucket and a bag. "I'm just bringing you something to wear and a bucket so you can get cleaned up.

"Why did you bring me here Nathan? Why did you…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't have a choice,"

"Yes you did, what kind of trouble could you be in that kidnapping me was the answer?"

"The industry pays big for natural blondes," He simply said.

She was confused. "The industry?"

"You know, the trafficking industry. A lot of clients like pretty young blondes."

Her eyes widened. "So you kidnapped me to sell my body? Why?"

He shrugged. "You were easy to get to, you're very trusting."

"I thought you were my friend."

"Exactly, you're very trusting,"

"I have to trust you, we're coworkers."

"That's just my day job, this is my _real_ job. My boss Oscar picks the girls, I'm just one of the guys that gets the targets. Get yourself cleaned up." He headed back towards the door.

"Nathan?" She called and he looked over his shoulder at her. "How many people are in this house?"

"Just you, me and my partner, Oscar won't be here until tomorrow night. Rest up, I'll be back in a while with a roommate for you and my partner will want to try you too."

"Try me?"

"Oscar pays us very well but sampling the girls first is our year round Christmas bonus." He closed the door and she heard him lock it again.

She sighed as she started to give herself a sponge bath. "I've got to think of a way out of here," She said to herself. "Come on Emily, think of something."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kinda dark I know, especially compared to my other PRS stories. Should I keep going or delete the story? I only have a few chapters written out so far.**


	2. Escape

**I figured since these first two chapters are short I'll upload the second chapter the day after the first**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2 The Escape**

Emily was as clean as she was going to get using a bucket of water with no soap. Every move she made no matter how subtle caused pain. She heard the front door slam and sighed in relief. She looked through the clothes that Nathan left and upon seeing the short shorts and tube top she decided instead to put her own clothes back on, they weren't ripped too badly.

"How can I get out of here?" She knew the door was locked from the other side so she didn't bother and she knew she wasn't strong enough to break it down. She went to open the window but saw that it was nailed shut. "He's obviously had someone try to leave through the window before," She muttered. Emily looked around the room to see if anything could break the window.

The only thing really was the bucket so she dumped the water out on the floor. "I hope this works," She picked the bucket up over her head and swung it down as hard as she could, it took a few strikes for the window to actually break.

Emily grabbed the clothes that Nathan brought and laid them out across the window pane to protect herself from the glass. She poked her head out and saw she was in a second story bedroom. She didn't recognize the neighborhood. Emily carefully climbed out the window and held onto the drain pipe as she carefully climbed down. When she reached the ground she went around to the front of the house to get the address of the house then ran as far as her legs would allow through the pain.

 **Emergency Room**

Emily woke up in a hospital bed with a nurse nearby. "Hey there." The nurse said.

"How did I get here?" She asked looking around.

"Some kids found you passed out in the outskirts of town and called an ambulance. You've been sleeping there for at least four hours. We need to know your name,"

"I need the police and some STD tests done as soon as possible."

The nurse grew concerned. "Ma'am, what happened? Why were you passed out?"

Emily began to cry again. "I was kidnapped while I was walking home after work, I was beaten and raped."

The nurse gasped. "I'll call the police and put in the order for those tests immediately."

A while later Emily was talking to an officer about what happened while his partner was in the hall talking with dispatch. "You said the man that kidnapped you was a coworker,"

"Yes, his name is Nathan Miller but for all I know it could be a fake name."

"We'll check with your employer and run a background check. Anything else you can tell us?"

"He had a partner that was driving,"

"Do you know their name or can you give a description?"

Emily shook her head. I never saw him, i only heard his raspy voice but Nathan said his boss's name was Oscar."

The other officer came back into the room. "Carlson and Davis said the house was empty. They're going to keep an eye on the place to see if anyone shows up but odds are this guy probably skipped town when he figured out she wasn't there."

"Damn," The first officer cursed.

"What's that mean?"

"That means that he's hiding and may or may not come after you."

"Come after me? You think he'd come back for me?"

The officer started to count on his fingers. "You have his name, you can identify him, you have his boss's name and the location of the house. He may not know where you are but better safe than sorry. We're going to make sure there's at least two officers with you until you're released and we'll help hide you."

"Don't worry, we'll find these guys and your testimony could lock them up forever."

"But then wouldn't that put me in witness protection? I'm sure they have more friends in the business that could come after me for putting them away."

The doctor came into the room with a sad smile. "Good news Emily, so far no STDs were detected but we will test you again in a few days. Keep in mind some we can't test for right away so we'll run tests for you every two weeks to make sure you're staying clean and healthy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, is there any family you'd like for us to call for you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, but I do have a friend I want called but my phone was in my purse and I don't know what happened to it."

"It was found in the house, I'll have one of the other officers bring it."

"Would you like anything to help you sleep?" The doctor asked.

"I'm too scared to sleep." Everyone nodded understanding. Twenty minutes later a third officer came in with Emily's purse. She handed it to Emily.

"How's it going at the house Carlson?"

"There's plenty evidence that indicates this guy, or at least the head of it has been doing this for years. There were pictures of other women hidden under a loose floorboard. A lot of them matching missing women over the years."

Emily found her phone and looked through the contact list. She dialed the only person she knew she could feel safe around. _"Hello?"_

"Jayden, it's Emily…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I promise the next few chapters are longer. Please review and check out my first Supernatural story, The Demgel**

 **I need a last name for Emily, I don't want to have to use the acress' last name for Emily's so I'm open to suggestions**


	3. Best Friend

**I own nothing except random characters I made up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3 Best Friend**

It took a few hours but Jayden made it to the hospital, it was nearly midnight. He hurried to find Emily's room and knew he didn't have to ask anyone when saw two officers standing outside of a room. They blocked the doorway when he approached them.

"Nobody is allowed in this room except for the nurses and doctors."

"Is this Emily Carter's room?"

"That's none of your concern,"

"I'm guessing that means it is, I'm Jayden, Emily called me a few hours ago."

The officers glanced at each other. "I'm Officer Jacobs and this is my partner Officer Harris."

"What happened to Emily? Was she in an accident?"

"Come with me," Officer Jacobs had Jayden follow him to a private family waiting room. "Did she tell you anything about why she's here?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, all she said is that she's in the emergency room in this town. Why is she here and what happened to her if two officers are guarding her room?" Jayden asked demanding answers.

"Your friend was abducted on her way home after work this afternoon."

"What?" Jayden gasped.

"She said she remembered a green van pull up to her and a bag was placed on her head before she was forced into it. A witness confirmed seeing a woman with a bag on her head struggling with someone next to a green van."

"What happened to Emily?" He asked again.

Officer Jacobs sighed heavily. "She was taken to a house where she was beaten and raped."

Jayden's face turned white and he felt like he had just been shot in the chest. "What?"

"The good news is she knows who her kidnapper is so we know who we're looking for. She's lucky that she managed to escape so quickly. Her kidnapper is part of a human trafficking ring and his boss was going to be at the house tomorrow so if she didn't escape when she did there's no telling what would've happened to her. If this is the Oscar we think it is then she probably would've been shipped across the world where blondes are rare."

Jayden collapsed into the chair behind him. "Oh God, poor Emily." He felt tears press against his eyes. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but be prepared, she put up a fight. She's got bruises all over and a busted lip. The doctor gave her something to help her sleep through the night."

"Okay," Jayden followed the officer back to the room and he nearly froze when he saw Emily. Having been a few hours later the bruises were more prominent. Jayden clenched his fists. "You better find these guys before I do." Jayden sat in the chair next to the bed and held Emily's hand. He noticed the bruises on her arms that looked like hands, if a hand had to hold hard enough to leave a bruise like that she really put up a fight. "I'm here Emily," Jayden whispered. The only response he got was the sound of the machines. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you,"

For the next four days Jayden had barely left Emily's bedside. He hated seeing her so hurt and scared. It reminded him of when the Nighlok took her spirit, she was so fragile then and just as fragile now.

"Back again Jayden?" A nurse asked entering Emily's room with him.

"Yeah well you know Marcy, if the hospital allowed non family to stay overnight I'd never leave," He made sure to be quiet as Emily was asleep again. He had gotten flowers from the gift shop and set them next to her bed. "How is she doing this morning?"

"She's doing a little better. She fell asleep on her own last night instead of relying on a sedative."

"That's good,"

The nurse finished up writing her notes and looked at Jayden again. "You never mentioned how long you've been together,"

"We're not together, she's one of my best friends. We've known each other for about six years."

"Oh, well then you're a really good friend. I've worked every shift possible and have never seen a visitor stay for the entire day."

"Has her family come to see her during the night?"

"I haven't seen anyone besides you come to see her."

Jayden shook his head. "I can't believe her family hasn't come to see her."

The nurse shrugged. "I wish I knew why, she seems like such a sweet girl."

"She is, I hope one day she'll be the carefree girl I know."

"As far as I know she hasn't called her family, they may not know she's here."

"She's so close to her family, I wonder why she hasn't called them."

"Her doctor said that if she's ready to go home she can leave as early as tomorrow."

"That's good, she doesn't like hospitals." The nurse gave Jayden some privacy and he held Emily's hand. He smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand slightly. He saw her start to stir and slowly her eyes opened. "Hey Em,"

"Jayden, I'm glad to see you,"

"I'm glad to see your eyes open. They've given you so much sedatives you've hardly been awake while I'm here."

"How often are you here?"

"Let's just say I'm practically on a first name basis with half the staff, including your police body guards out there." Jayden said gesturing to the two officers sitting outside her room.

"Are you here all day?"

Jayden nodded. "They won't let me stay overnight since I'm not family."

"How long have I been here anyway?"

"About four days now. Em, do you remember what happened to you?"

Emily closed her eyes & started crying. "My coworker, Nathan, he…he…" She trailed off.

Jayden shushed her and squeezed her hand. "You don't have to say it Emily. I just wanted to know if you knew why you're in the hospital."

"I want to get out of here,"

"You can go home tomorrow."

Emily shook her head. "I can't go back to my apartment, Nathan knows where I live. He could come after me again, for all I know he could be hiding there waiting for me."

"What if you moved back in with your family on the farm?"

Emily sighed. "That's not exactly an option."

Jayden saw even more sadness in Emily's eyes and given the situation he decided not to ask why she couldn't live with her family again. "Then…how about you move back in with me?"

"I don't want to impose Jayden."

"You won't be imposing Em, you know you and the rest of the team are always welcome. Besides, Ji is traveling so it's pretty lonely."

Emily considered it. "Well, I do remember the police saying I should probably go into hiding."

"It's a few hours away so you'll be a lot safer there than anywhere in this town."

"What do I do about my apartment?"

"I could get started on packing your stuff and since I can only fit so much in my SUV I can get a storage room for your furniture or I can have it shipped if you want."

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course, you're one of my best friends. I'd be happy to do whatever I can to help you get through this."

Emily tugged on his hand and pulled him into a hug. "You're such a great friend Jayden, I'm so glad I called you."

"I'm glad you called me too, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too. Tomorrow will you go with me so I can quit my job?"

Jayden nodded. "I'll do whatever you want." Jayden kissed the side of her head. "I'm here for you Emily, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to get started on packing your apartment now?"

"No, I don't want you to leave. We can do that together tomorrow,"

"Okay, I'll get boxes tonight after I leave here,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the next chapter Emily leaves her job and Jayden becomes uncomfortable, don't forget to review**


	4. Moving Day

**Glad this story is getting some fans, you guys are awesome!**

 **Ch. 4 Moving Day**

Emily was ready to be discharged, she and Jayden talked to the doctor about where she would be staying so they could make her appointments with the local medical center. She was glad that the clothes Jayden brought for her were sweats and a hoodie, she wasn't sure if she could handle wearing anything that would show much skin. When she was dressed and ready to go she walked out of the room where Jayden was waiting with the two officers.

"I'm ready to go Jayden,"

"Okay, the sooner we pack up your stuff the sooner you can get out of this town." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Jayden gave us the information we need to contact you if we have any updates on Nathan or Oscar's whereabouts."

"Okay, let's get out of here Jayden."

Jayden wrapped his arm loosely around her waist but still in a protective manner. Together they walked out to the parking garage and drove to the clothing store where Emily worked. Along the way she was applying makeup to cover up her black eye and her lip. She couldn't believe that none of her work friends visited. Jayden walked in with her for support.

"Emily!" A perky redhead ran up to her.

"Hi Heather,"

"Where have you been the last few days?"

"That's a long story,"

"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what happened! A few days ago the cops were here looking for Nathan, there's a warrant for his arrest, can you believe that?"

"Yeah I can actually,"

"Really? He's so nice, what could he have done?"

"Excuse me," Jayden interrupted upon seeing Emily getting uncomfortable. "Is your manager here?"

"Yeah, she's in her office, is there a problem?"

"I just really need to talk to her," Emily said.

"Okay, I'll go see if she's busy. I'm glad to see you Emily, we've missed you around here." Heather walked to the back of the store towards their boss' office.

"She seems…nice?" Jayden said not knowing really what to make of the girl.

"She's annoying but a good coworker, never says no when someone asks her to cover their shift."

Heather came back out, "She said you can just go into her office Emily,"

"Go on Em, I'll wait for you out here." Jayden said gently.

"Okay, I shouldn't take long."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," Jayden watched Emily head to the back office and let out a heavy sigh

"So where has Emily been hiding you?" Heather asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I've been working here for eight months and Emily never once mentioned a boyfriend. How come I've never heard of you? You look like the kind of guy a girl could brag about."

Jayden laughed softly. "Thank you, Heather was it?" She nodded. "I'm not Emily's boyfriend,"

"Oh, I just figured you were since you came in with her and you called her 'Em',"

"What does me calling her that have to do with anything?"

"Emily doesn't let anyone call her Em, you must be special."

"I'm nothing special, Emily's just one of my best friends. We go back a few years."

Heather stepped closer. "So does that mean that you're available?"

"Um, technically yes but my fiancé just left me at the altar so I'm not ready to start anything," He lied.

"What kind of idiot would dump you?"

Jayden couldn't believe this girl wouldn't take the hint. "She never told me,"

 **Manager's office**

Emily sat in the chair opposite her boss' desk. "Emily," She started. "I'm so sorry for what Nathan did."

"So you do know, who else knows?"

"Nobody, I figured for your privacy nobody else here needs to know."

"They'll probably hear about it on the news eventually but thank you for not telling anyone."

There was a moment of silence. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Kinda, my friend is out there on the floor and he's going to help me pack up my apartment."

"You're packing your apartment? Are you moving?"

"Yeah, he's invited me to stay with him to help me feel safe. He lives three hours away and with Nathan and that Oscar guy still missing it seems like the smart thing to do. So I'm giving you my notice, effective immediately."

Her boss nodded. "I understand,"

"Thank you Janet. Can I use you as a reference in case I need to find a new job where I go?"

"Of course, and if you ever move back the job is always open to you."

"It is?"

"Of course, you're the favorite amongst the customers."

Emily stood up and hugged her boss. "Thank you so much."

"No worries, your friend better take care of you."

Emily pulled out of the hug and Janet accompanied her out the door. "I'm sure he will. He's the best guy I know."

"Looks like Heather thinks so too," She laughed.

"What?" Emily looked across the room and saw her coworker Heather trying to flirt with Jayden who looked very uncomfortable. The closer she stepped to him the farther away he got.

"He's certainly good looking, if I was ten years younger I would probably go for it too." She joked.

Emily laughed and headed over to the two. "I'm ready to go Jayden,"

"Great, let's get going. It was nice meeting you Heather,"

"Don't be a stranger,"

Jayden nodded and headed outside with Emily. "Good timing, I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to put up with her."

"Was she that bad to you?"

"She's very forward," Jayden unlocked his car and they climbed in. "She thought I was your boyfriend and when I corrected her she immediately asked if I was available."

Emily giggled. "What did you say?"

"I gave her some bogus lie that my fiancé just left me at the altar and I'm not ready to move on. She was more than willing to be my rebound."

"Well you're a good looking guy Jayden,"

Jayden blushed. "You really think so?"

"Even my boss said she'd go for it if she was ten years younger."

Jayden laughed as he started the car and headed for Emily's apartment. They carried in several flat boxes and package tape and headed up to her floor. Emily froze when they reached her front door. "What's wrong?"

"Jayden, this might sound weird but would you mind doing a quick sweep of the place? Just to make sure Nathan isn't in there hiding?"

Jayden felt his heart ache upon hearing the fear in her voice. "Of course," He gently took her keys from her hand and unlocked the door. "Just stay right here, I'll be quick." He headed inside and opened all the closets, the doors and checked a crawl space in the bedroom. He went back to Emily who stood in the doorway looking around. "It's all clear,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, come on, I'll make you some tea and I'll start packing while you drink up."

They went inside the apartment and Jayden made sure to lock the door before getting the tea started. A few minutes later Emily was drinking her tea while Jayden started putting boxes together. As she sat there watching him she couldn't help but smile sadly. She missed Jayden and their friends terribly and she hated the reason he was there with her now.

"Hey Jayden?"

"Yes?"

"How's Lauren? You haven't mentioned her."

"Um, we don't really talk much but last I heard she started seeing a guy named John and they're planning on touring in Europe."

"How often do you guys talk?"

"Maybe every other week or two. We've never really been close." Jayden finished up the last box and sat next to Emily. "So how are your parents? Or your sister?"

Emily took another drink. "I don't want to talk about it."

Jayden again decided not to push the subject. "Okay, so I guess I'll get started with your dishes."

"Okay, what about my furniture?"

"I got a storage room before I picked you up, movers are going to be here in about an hour to take your furniture to it."

"You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"I did my best,"

Emily kissed his cheek. " _You're_ the best."

 **Hope this chapter was enjoyable and just so you have something to look forward to, I'm currently working on chapter 11**


	5. Going Back Home Again

**I only own the plot and made up characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 5 Going Back Home Again**

During the drive Jayden and Emily were reminiscing about their Ranger days. It was the best time of their lives, saving the world while making lifelong friends. Jayden hoped to invite the others soon in hopes that they'll help Emily. He hoped she would be open to seeing a therapist or a counselor to help her move on. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her having to go through something so traumatic.

"Welcome home Em," Jayden said as they reached the house.

Emily looked out the window. "It looks just as I remember it,"

"Not much has changed in the five years since you and the others left."

Emily sighed. "Jayden, I'm sorry for not visiting."

"You don't have to be sorry, Emily I've been in constant contact with all of you over the years. You more than anyone really,"

"You talk to me the most? How come?"

"Because you're my favorite person Em," Emily blushed. "Come on, we'll bring in your stuff and we can go out to dinner."

"Um, do you think we could stay in for dinner? I'm kinda tired." She lied.

"Oh, yes of course. It's been a busy day after all, I should've known you'd be tired."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, I'll do whatever it takes to help you. Come on," Together Jayden and Emily carried boxes into the house. Emily went to her old room and saw that it was untouched since she left five years before. Jayden walked into the room and stood next to her. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Yeah, this whole place holds so many memories. I hope they can cover up the recent memories." Emily felt tears pressing against her eyes begging for release when Jayden pulled her into a hug. "Why did it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nobody deserves to go through what you did Em, you didn't do anything wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I tried to fight back, I wasn't strong enough."

Jayden held Emily's face in his hands. "Emily, you're very strong."

"Yeah right,"

"Emily, you were strong enough to escape that place as soon as you had the opportunity. Even the police said you were lucky enough to get out of there when you did."

"But what Nathan did…you can only lose your virginity once."

Jayden wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Physically speaking you're right, but virginity isn't something that can be taken away, it can only be given away."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do."

"I just…" She sniffled. "I always pictured myself giving it to my husband, what kind of man will want a woman that's damaged goods as a wife?"

"You're not damaged goods,"

"But-" She tried to argued.

"You're not damaged goods," Jayden repeated. "Say it Emily,"

"I can't,"

"Emily," Jayden took her hands in his. "If your future husband can't understand that you went through this then he's not worthy of your heart or love."

"Do you really think I'll be able to find a man to love me?"

"Of course, it'll take time but you're going to go through this Emily. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way,"

"For how long?" She asked quietly.

"For as long as it takes."

"Even it takes years?"

"Even then, you're my best friend and before you ask I'll never get sick of you."

Emily smiled slightly and hugged Jayden again. "Thank you so much Jayden."

"You're welcome,"

Emily pulled out of the hug. "Um, I'm going to take a shower,"

"Remember to lock the door,"

Emily blushed at the memory. "Did you ever tell anyone about that?"

"Of course not, I have too much respect for you to go around "bragging" about something like that," He said using air quotes.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to forget to lock the door."

"It was an honest mistake and besides, I'm the one that didn't knock first."

"Still, a house of mostly boys, I should've been more careful. I'm still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Think of it this way, at least Nathan wasn't the first guy to see you naked."

"Yeah, that's good at least but I was still hoping my husband would be the first."

"I know, um I'll let you go shower now." Jayden left Emily's room.

Emily looked through her luggage to get some clothes. She decided to wear her flannel pajamas, she always hated them because she didn't like how they looked on her but given the situation they suddenly seemed perfect. She left the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Emily locked the door and turned the shower on. She started to undress and when she did she looked at her reflection in the mirror before it could get foggy. The bruises had barely started healing, the one that stood out the most to her was her black eye since it needed the most makeup to cover it. She kept staring at herself until the mirror got foggy.

"Better use the hot water before it gets cold."

Emily stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her. The water helped her sore muscles feel a little better. She pressed her forehead against the wall of the shower as tears streamed down her face. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Nathan's face as he held her down.

Emily found Jayden in the kitchen making some sandwiches. "Sandwiches for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was gone for days and hadn't gotten groceries yet and I'm kinda tired from all the packing. I hope sandwiches are okay."

"It's perfect,"

"Good because I had enough to make at least one of your favorites."

"Ham, cheese and bacon?"

"It's still your favorite sandwich right?"

"Yeah it is, I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember everything about you, I'm very observant."

"Yeah you are. You know it's funny, Mike could never remember much of my favorite anything after we left this place."

Jayden looked nervous. "Um…that's because I was continuously reminding him." He confessed.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he couldn't remember specific things about you."

Emily shook her head, "You'd think he'd remember things like that about the girl he liked."

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could eat these on the couch and find something on TV."

"I like the sound of that."

They took their sandwiches and went to watch something on TV. Jayden went back into the kitchen to grab them some sodas, when he returned Emily was channel surfing and stopped on the news. There was an image of Nathan on the screen and Emily was frozen.

" _Once again Nathan Miller is still at large, he is tied to an illegal trafficking ring. If you see him or know where he is please contact your local police station. He is likely to be armed and dangerous."_

"He's looking for me," Emily said. "Why else would they still be looking for him?"

Jayden set the drinks on the coffee table and sat next to Emily. "He's hiding from the police to stay out of jail. He's a coward."

"He'll find me eventually, I can't run forever."

Jayden shook his head. "He won't find you,"

"You don't know that."

"Emily, the police are looking for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's wanted by the FBI by now or on the top ten most wanted list. They're looking for him in the surrounding cities and the police station here is going to keep an eye out for him too. Plus I'm here to keep you safe."

"I hope they find him soon. I'd feel better knowing he's in jail."

"Me too, I hate that he did this to you. I can't stand to see you like this,"

"You can't?"

Jayden nodded. "It breaks my heart to see you so scared."

Emily scooted closer to Jayden. "With you around I'm not as scared."

"That's good," Jayden wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Really Jayden, I feel very safe here and I feel the safest when I'm with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's why I called you."

"I was wondering about that. So…what do you say soon I invite the others to stay for a few days? I think we're due for a reunion and maybe being amongst friends will help you a little."

Emily smiled slightly, "I'd like that," Her smile faded, "I don't want them to know what happened though."

"Done, I won't tell them a thing. I'll just tell them you came a day early, that's why your stuff is here."

"Thanks Jayden,"

"You're welcome, now lets eat cause I'm starving." They began to eat their little feast and found a movie to TV. Emily spent the entire time snuggling up to Jayden.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, glad to hear this story is getting some love. The others rangers will show up very soon.**

 **I just started on chapter 14 and if there's anything you all would like to see happen I can try to sprinkle them into the already written chapters or depending on the idea write a whole chapter about it**


	6. Reliving a Nightmare

**Ch. 6 Reliving the Nightmare**

Emily was glad to be headed home, she was hoping to enjoy her day off but had to cover Nathan's shift since he was a no show. Several cars drove passed as she walked towards her apartment. She saw car full of teenagers and it made her miss the good old days when she was living with her friends and making a difference in the world. She missed them terribly. No matter how many friends she had made since the defeat of the Nighlok none of them compared to her fellow samurai. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the green van stop next to her. Before she knew it a burlap sack was placed over her head.

"HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Get her in here now before somebody hears her!"

"I'm trying! She's squirrely," Emily struggled to free her arms from this man's grip but he was very strong.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!" She screamed again, luckily it caught someone's attention in the distance as they started running towards the van.

"Shit, we've been spotted! Get her in here now!"

Emily was shoved into the van with a hard thud on her shoulder. She felt someone climb on her back and heard the sliding door close. "GO!" The man yelled.

"Let me go please!" Emily pleaded.

"Shut up!" She felt handcuffs go on her wrists. "Just lie there like a good girl,"

"What do you want with me?"

"Shut up," He repeated.

Emily rolled with the momentum of the van when it made turns. She was scared for her life and crying her eyes out underneath the sack. Eventually they came to a stop. "Okay, this one is you first, I get the next one first."

"Deal, I've had my eye on her for months."

"Don't take too long," He glanced at his watch. "The next one will be off work in thirty minutes."

"Fine," He grabbed Emily and she tried kicking him when she felt hands grab her. "Don't kick me!" He growled.

He lifted her over his shoulder and headed into the house. Emily couldn't see a thing but could tell they were headed up some stairs. She heard a door open and close then she was tossed onto what she figured was a mattress. The handcuffs were released from her wrists and she immediately took off the sack and stood back up.

"Nathan?"

He gave her a creepy smile. "Hey Emily, thanks for covering my shift." She was willing to go for the door but Nathan stood in the way.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"That's none of your concern, you're going to do what I tell you to do."

"Or what?"

Nathan slapped her across the face, his ring cut her lip. "You don't wanna know. I want you to undress,"

"You can't be serious," Emily said holding her sore face.

Nathan revealed a gun holster on his hip. "Try me," Emily cried as she took off her jeans and blouse. She felt cold standing in such an empty room in just her underwear. "I said undress, that includes the bra and panties." Emily cried harder as she did what she was told. When she was completely naked she crossed her arms in a small attempt to keep him from seeing her but knew he was probably going to make her put her arms down. "Good, now lie down."

"Nathan please don't do this," She begged.

"Lie down," He repeated sternly.

"Nathan-" Before she could say anything else Nathan punched her and Emily fell to the floor.

"Get on the mattress now! I don't have a lot of time!"

Emily followed directions and crawled onto the mattress, instantly Nathan was lying on top of her and flipped her over onto her back. He held her hands above her head and she began to struggle as she felt him trying to unbutton his jeans. He tried to hold her still and the more she struggled the tighter his grip on her arms got. She continued to beg him to let her go but he just ignored her words. Next thing she knew she felt a large amount of pain between her legs.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Jayden woke up to the sound of Emily screaming, he jumped out of bed and hurried to her room. She was moving frantically, as if in a struggle. Jayden went to her bedside and shook her shoulder hoping to wake her up. "Emily wake up!"

"GET OFF ME!" She sat up and threw a punch hitting Jayden in the jaw. Emily woke up and saw Jayden holding his jaw. "Jayden! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Don't worry about it, are you okay? You were having a nightmare." Emily closed her eyes and suddenly remembered the dream as she started crying again. "Emily…" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was reliving it…" she trailed off. He pulled her into an embrace and she cried against him. "I had to relive what Nathan did to me."

Jayden felt Emily begin to shake. "Emily I'm so sorry."

"I've been here a month. Why am I suddenly having nightmares? I don't remember having nightmares when I was in the hospital."

Jayden stroked her hair. "Are you going to be okay to go to your therapist in the morning?"

"No but I can't put it off. The first few times have helped a little,"

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."

"I wish you could be in the room with me when I talk to her."

"I know, but you know you can always tell me whenever you want. I won't charge you much," He joked.

Emily laughed softly. "How do you do that Jayden?"

"Do what?"

"Cheer me up so easily. A minute ago I was screaming in my sleep and crying against you and you suddenly put a smile on my face."

Jayden shrugged. "A gift I guess. Would you like me to make you some tea? It'll help you feel better,"

"I'd like that, can we sit out on the couch? I don't think I want to go back to sleep for a while."

"Of course," He continued to hold her as they headed to the kitchen. "Should I call the others and tell them to come a different day?"

"No, I want to see them. It's been too long."

"Okay," They each had a mug of tea and went to sit on the couch. "Do you want to watch TV?" Emily didn't answer. "Emily, do you want to talk?"

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't take his shift,"

"What? Take whose shift?"

"Nathan didn't show up for work that day and I was called in to cover. He knew exactly where I was going to be, it made me an easy target." Jayden saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I tried fighting back, I really did." Jayden just kept listening as she poured her heart out. "I let him take advantage of me."

"You said he had a gun, he was probably going to kill you if you didn't do what he said."

"He killed me anyway. Will I ever be okay again?"

"Yes, I believe you will be. Would you like to talk about something else?"

"Actually, can we watch TV?"

"Sure," Jayden reached for the remote and turned the TV on.

Jayden woke up and realized they had fallen asleep watching TV the previous night. He was lying on his back and Emily was asleep on top of him. She had a peaceful smile on her face which caused Jayden to smile. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. A minute later Emily began to stir and she opened her eyes. Emily smiled nervously and sat up.

"Sleep better?"

"Yeah I did, you're a good pillow."

"Thanks, how you feeling?"

"A little better. How's your jaw?"

"A little sore but I'm sure there's no permanent damage. You're as strong as I remember."

"What?"

"There were a few times during practice where you'd get a few good hits on us. I remember you got me good once that I think had the potential to break my nose."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's some intense stuff huh? But isn't it cute how Jayden tries to make Emily feel better?**


	7. Return of the Samurai

**Sorry it took longer than usual to post a new chapter, been on bed rest with strep throat for days and even sitting up makes me über light headed**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 7 Return of the Samurai**

Jayden sat in the waiting room reading the magazines while Emily was sitting with the therapist. He hoped it would all help her in the long run. He looked up when the door opened and Emily came out with the therapist.

"Emily you did great today. I'll see you again on Thursday,"

"Okay, I'll see you then Dr. Miller. Let's go home Jayden,"

They went out to the parking lot and got in the car. "You look like that session helped you a little, especially after that nightmare,"

"It actually did, there's just one thing I'm trying to understand."

"What?"

"She brought you up quite a bit."

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

"Yeah,"

"That's a little weird," Jayden started the car and they headed back to the house.

When they arrived Emily decided to have a bubble bath, Jayden made sure the place was clean before the others showed up. He was nervous, he knew the police weren't releasing Emily's name to the public but these things always find a way to get out. He was hoping the others arrived before Emily got out of the bath so he could find out if they knew what had happened to her so he could mention to them to not bring it up.

Jayden smiled when he heard the front doors open. "Hey anybody home?" He recognized that to be Mike's voice. He went over to the front room and met up with his friends. "Hey Jayden,"

"Hey guys," They all shared a group hug. "It's great to see you all again."

"You too," Antonio said.

"I guess we just have to wait for Emily huh?" Mia asked.

"Actually she's already here, she came a few days early." He lied. "She's in a bubble bath right now."

"Jayden, how is she?" Mike asked.

"Why are you asking Mike?" Mia asked teasingly. "Still have feelings for her?"

"Jayden, do you know what's going on with Emily?" He asked Jayden ignoring Mia.

Jayden decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

Mike sighed. "My uncle is a cop, he told me about something that happened to Emily a few weeks ago."

Jayden's eyes widened. "You know?"

Mike nodded. "I want to know how she's doing."

Kevin, Antonio and Mia were confused. "What's going on? What are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, what happened to Emily?"

"About a month ago Emily-" Jayden covered Mike's mouth with his hand.

"She doesn't want you guys to know and trust me the less you know the better." Jayden said.

Mike pushed Jayden's hand away. "They deserve to know,"

"You're not wrong but Emily told me to not tell you guys. She wants to forget it happened and relive some of the old days with you all. Mike, please don't bring it up in front of her."

Antonio stepped up to his best friend. "Jayden, whatever happened to her, how bad is it?"

"It's bad," He looked back at Mike. "Mike, if you tell them then it's on you. I'm not telling them a thing because Emily asked me not to."

Mike nodded, "At some point I want to talk about it."

"Then talk to _me_ about it, don't talk to her about it." He looked at his friends. "Come on, we can get a barbeque started for lunch. I got a bunch of food yesterday."

"Good because I'm starving," Kevin said holding his growling stomach.

"I'll meet you guys in the back, I'm going to check on Emily." He headed down the hall towards the bathroom and knocked. "Emily?" He didn't expect the door to open or that Emily would be on the other side wrapped in a towel. "Uh, the others just got here and we're going to get the barbeque started."

"Okay, I'll be out in few minutes. I just need to get dressed."

"Take your time,"

"Um, do any of them know what happened?"

"Just Mike, his uncle is a cop and thought he deserved to know. Mike thinks the others should know but I told him not to tell or to mention it to you, I'm hoping he won't."

"Okay, I really think they deserve to know but I don't want them to know. I don't want them to think I'm trash."

Jayden felt his heart break some more. "You're not trash Emily, never think that about yourself."

"But it's true,"

"Nobody thinks that about you, we all love and care about you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll meet you in the back, they can't wait to see you." He turned to head outside but stopped when Emily grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so sweet to me."

Jayden smiled kissed her forehead. "No need to thank me."

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Okay," Jayden watched as Emily went into her room and he headed outside. The others were already warming up the grill and brought out the food. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"So before she comes out here, seriously how is she?"

"You'll see for yourself, anything else you want to know you can ask me later."

"But Jayden-"

"Mike!" He yelled getting irritated. "I know it's hard and that you want answers but just try to imagine what she's going through right now. When she comes out here you need to pretend you don't know because she wants to have fun and sometimes I may not be enough, that's the main reason I invited you all to visit for a few days."

"I'm sorry Jayden."

Jayden sighed. "No, I'm sorry I yelled. It's a stressful situation. You may know what happened but you haven't seen what it's done to her and when she comes out she's going to pretend that nothing is wrong, _that_ will be the moment you'll see what it's done to her and she's going to be silently screaming. We have to be strong for her so she can be strong for herself."

"I guess we really shouldn't know what's going on." Kevin whispered to Mia and Antonio who nodded in agreement.

"Look what it's done to them." Antonio pointed out.

"They've always been protective of Emily."

"Well Mike had a crush on Emily during our time as Samurai Rangers and they dated for a while when we left." Mia reminded.

"Yeah but Jayden was in love with her," Antonio added.

"What?" Kevin and Mia said at the same time.

"You didn't know?" They both shook their heads. "It was pretty obvious. Even Lauren noticed and she was only here for a month."

"He never made a move,"

"That's because he knew Mike liked her too and while Jayden hides it well he has bad self esteem issues, he never thought Emily would like a guy like him,"

"Wow, Jayden must really care about his friends if he puts their wants before his own."

"Yeah, that's rare in teenagers." Everyone quieted down when Emily came outside.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How do you think having the others around will affect Emily?**

 **Story status update: Currently working on chapter 17, don't know how many chapters there will be in total though**


	8. Filling in the Blanks

**Ch. 8 Filling in the Blanks**

"Emily!" Mia was the first to rush to her best friend and trap her in a hug. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too Mia."

Everyone else gave Emily a hug and it was then that Jayden noticed she was wearing her old clothes. The entire time she had been staying there she was wearing sweats and often borrowed some of Jayden's shirts since they were bigger. She didn't want to wear anything that would show her curves or wear makeup but here she was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with full makeup as if nothing was wrong. It made him smile to see the old Emily again, even if it was just an act.

"It's been so long, why on earth did we wait five years to come back?" Antonio asked.

"We've been busy." Everyone said in unison.

"You look really nice Emily, just as I remember."

"Thanks Mike,"

When she smiled at him, Mike noticed something was missing; the light in her eyes was gone. He remembered that her eyes sparkled when she smiled, she was smiling but the sparkle wasn't there, her eyes were dull. Jayden was right; she was pretending everything was fine.

"You're welcome, so since nobody is making a move to start cooking I guess I'll do it, Jayden, will you help me?" Mike gave him a look and he nodded. They went to the grill while the others sat at the picnic table. "It's hitting her hard," Mike whispered as he started grilling burgers and hot dogs."

"I know, I see it every day. Just as she starts to really feel better something out of nowhere triggers a memory."

"Do you know if she's seeing a therapist?"

"She's been going on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the past three weeks,"

"Good, I hope its helping."

"Me too, she woke me up at two this morning."

"Why?"

"She had a nightmare, when I went to wake her she panicked and punched me in the jaw."

"I thought you said _she_ woke _you_?"

"Her screaming woke me." He looked over his shoulder at Emily who was busy in conversation with the others. "She said she was reliving it. I hope I never hear her scream like that again. I don't even know if I'm actually helping her much."

Mike just thought of something. "Hold on, has she been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, she called me from the hospital and I got there as soon as I could. I stayed in town and visited every day for four days. I figured getting her out of town was a better option than her living in fear over there."

"There are a few things I don't get."

"What?"

"Why did she call just _you_?"

Jayden shrugged. "She said she feels the safest with me around but I don't know if that's really the reason."

"Why didn't she go back to the farm with her family?"

"That's another thing, she avoids talking about her family, she never called them so I doubt they know what happened to her or even where she is right now. She changes the subject whenever I ask about her family,"

Mike shook his head. "I can't believe she didn't bother to call the rest of us."

"I wish I knew why she hasn't called anybody. I hate seeing her like this Mike, it breaks my heart that some creep did this to our Emily."

"She'll be back to her old self in no time."

"Mike, how much do you know? Really?"

"My uncle said she was abducted on her way home."

"Either your uncle didn't know the whole story or he didn't tell _you_ the whole story." Jayden peeked at the group again. "Mike, she believes she was setup."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy that abducted her was her coworker. He didn't show up to work so on her day off Emily was called in to cover his shift. He knew exactly where she would be and when she would be there. He put a burlap sack on her head, pushed her into the van and handcuffed her behind her back. Nathan beat her, she had bruises all over her arms and legs, she had a black eye and her lip was busted open." Jayden swallowed the lump in his throat, "He raped her Mike."

"What?"

"He raped her," He repeated. "She was a virgin too."

"You're kidding,"

"She told me she was waiting to give her virginity to her husband and now she thinks she can't. Nathan is part of a human trafficking organization so if she didn't escape when she did then you can damn well bet she'd be in some foreign country right now wishing she was dead because of what they would do to her."

Mike couldn't believe his ears. "I can't believe it. I never knew she was waiting until marriage."

"How much about her do you really know Mike? Like the important stuff I mean?"

"Apparently not as much as I should for an ex-boyfriend,"

"She thinks she's damaged goods and I don't know how to convince her that she's not. What you see right now is a façade, she hasn't worn jeans or her own shirts since she's been here and she certainly hasn't been wearing makeup, whether we stay home or go somewhere,"

"She's trying to be unattractive to men,"

"Yeah, except that she looks beautiful in anything, with or without makeup."

Mike looked at Jayden and noticed he was staring at Emily. "Are you harboring a crush on our Yellow Ranger oh great leader?" Mike teased.

"It's more than that,"

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd seriously answer. How long have you liked her?"

"Pretty much the entire time I've known her."

"Why didn't you make a move when we all lived here?"

"Because you were already making moves on her and honestly I didn't think she'd go for a guy like me."

"You let me have the girl you had a crush on?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, I let you have the girl I'm in love with."

"Oh man, if I knew you loved her I would've let you have her. If I did maybe you two would've been married with a kid or two right now."

Jayden looked at Mike skeptically, "You really believe that?"

"Yeah, or at least I think you two could go to distance. She and I only dated for two months. Why didn't you put up a fight for her?"

"Because I'm not good enough for her and I wanted her to be happy, even if it's with someone else."

"Well I was hoping to win her back one day but maybe you should go for it," Just then Mike remembered something, "Oh man,"

"What?"

"It must've killed you when I said how much I was hoping to sleep with her,"

"I wouldn't say it killed me, it pissed me off to hear you talking about her like that,"

They both looked up when they heard footsteps, Emily was walking up to them. "Hey guys, how much longer? Kevin is being a cranky pants."

"Is he too good to snack on chips while he waits?"

"They're just about done Em, I'll go grab a plate from the kitchen for this stuff." Mike left Emily and Jayden alone, when Emily wasn't looking he gave Jayden a double thumbs up.

"Is he alright?"

"I think he's upset because you called me instead of him, or rather because we didn't call them when you first came here."

"Um, the others are kinda acting weird."

"I think I know why, when they got here Mike asked how you were doing and I told him to not bring anything up. They're curious about what we're talking about."

"Oh, when you said Mike knew I thought he would've told you in private."

"All I told them is that they're better off not knowing."

"It's true,"

"I promised you I'm not going to tell them, I'm trying to convince Mike not to tell them. He believes they deserve to know."

"They do but just not right now. It'll dampen the mood on our reunion."

"Agreed, by the way I know it's just to make it look like nothing is wrong but I'm glad you're in your regular clothes again. They always looked great on you."

"Thank you, it feels weird wearing them again but I think if I keep wearing my clothes I'll start to feel more comfortable in them."

"That's good, don't get me wrong you look fantastic wearing my shirts but these clothes are more you,"

Emily hugged Jayden with a content sigh. "Thank you for inviting the others for a visit."

Jayden hugged her back. "You're welcome, I did it for me too. Ji has only been gone two months but even with him here, the house felt lonely after having you all live here for a year."

"Then we better make sure to gather like this more often so you don't feel lonely anymore,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Why do you think Emily doesn't want to talk about her family? You'll find out in a few chapters :)**


	9. Girl Talk

**Ch. 9 Girl Talk**

The food was ready and everyone started eating. Emily sat close to Jayden as if she was scared someone was going to run up and drag her away. "It's really great to see you all again," Emily said with a genuine smile.

"I second that," Mia said. "Well actually, there is one of you that I started to see every day since last year."

"Who?" Jayden asked.

Antonio wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulder. "That would be me, she moved into my town when she got a job at the restaurant next to my fish market,"

"So you guys have gotten to hang out all time?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's helped us become better friends since it's just the two of us."

"That's great guys,"

"Well it's actually more than great,"

"What do you mean Antonio?"

Antonio looked at Mia, "Mia?"

Mia smiled and showed the diamond ring on her left hand. "We just got engaged!"

The others were shocked but were happy and congratulating the couple. "You guys are so lucky," Emily started to cry, "Excuse me," She got up and ran back into the house.

Jayden stood up, "Emily!" He called, she didn't turn back. "I'll be right back," He excused himself and ran into the house after her. He found sitting on her bed, "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I'm happy for them, really, I think I just feel a little jealous because I'm not even close to being married and even if I was, my fiancé wouldn't want me after I tell him what Nathan did."

"I'm sure your future husband, whoever he may be won't leave you because of what that creep did to you. Your husband should love you just for being yourself and if he can't accept this bump in your life as part of your past then he doesn't deserve you."

"Jayden, do you think you can send Mia in? I think some girl talk might help me a little,"

"Of course," He kissed her temple, "You're doing better than you think you are Em,"

"You really think so?"

"I see it; I'll go get Mia for you,"

"Thank you," Jayden nodded with a smile and went back outside.

"Where's Emily?" Kevin asked when Jayden came back out.

"She's in her room,"

"Is she okay?"

"She will be, actually Mia she wants me to send you in. She'd like some girl talk,"

"I'd love to," Mia grabbed a few burgers and sodas and went to Emily's room.

"Wonder what they're going to talk about,"

"Probably you Antonio,"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"They'll probably going to talk about how you started dating,"

Mia stood in the doorway of Emily's room and knocked. "Come on in Mia, close the door please,"

Mia closed the door behind her and joined Emily on the bed. "Hey, are you okay?"

Emily nodded. "I just needed a minute but also thought we could have some girl talk. I haven't had a real girl talk in a long time."

"You don't have girl talks with your mom or sister?"

"Not lately," Emily sighed. "So, how did you and Antonio start dating? I didn't think you guys liked each other that way when we were all living together," She said grabbing a burger and taking a bite.

"Well, at first it didn't even seem like we were dating because we just hung out as if all six of us were out together. We'd go the movies, walk around the park, play music, he even taught me how to fish."

"So who kissed who first?"

"I honestly can't remember who made the move," Mia answered. "He was giving me a fishing lesson and I had gotten my first bite. We got excited that I caught my first fish all on my own, we hugged and before I knew it we were kissing. The fish is mounted on our living room wall, sort of symbol of our first kiss," Mia giggled.

"That sounds so adorable, you're so lucky Mia," Emily held Mia's hand and admired the ring. "I love your ring, it's so beautiful. You're going to be a beautiful bride, _again_ ," They laughed at the memory of when Mia had to play Jayden's bride.

"So what's going on with you? Anyone special in your life?"

Emily looked at the floor and shook her head. "No, there's nobody."

"Emily what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seem sad and I know it's not envy from my being engaged. Does it have anything to do with whatever Mike and Jayden are talking about?" Emily nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Emily, I know it's something serious if Mike heard about whatever it is from his cop uncle, I don't know how Jayden knows. What's going on Emily?"

"Mia, I really can't talk about it. You're better off not knowing, it's bad enough _I_ know."

"Then can I ask you something else?"

"Sure,"

"What happened between you and Mike? Neither of you ever said why you broke up,"

Emily sighed. "I guess I can tell you that one but don't let Mike know I told you, I don't want you to think anything bad about him."

"I knew the breakup was his fault, what did he do?"

"It's not really something he did, it's something he wanted me to do,"

Mia raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Mike wanted more from me,"

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to have sex and when I told him I wasn't ready he said he understood but over the next few weeks he kept trying to be subtle about trying to get me to sleep with him,"

"What do you mean?"

"When he'd rest his hand on my knee he'd slowly move it up my thigh, or when we'd be kissing he'd slide his hand under the back of my shirt and try to undo my bra."

Mia couldn't believe Mike would do that, to Emily of all people. "Wow, I never realized he was such a pig."

"He was a teenaged boy, you know how they are. It's the goal and even when they're grown men it's still what they want the most and will do whatever they can to get it."

"Does that mean your first time wasn't good?"

"Oh God it was awful and it's something I wish I could forget."

"Well I'm sure you'll meet the right guy and then that's when sex really starts to be good,"

Emily giggled, "So I'm guessing your experiences weren't good before Antonio?"

"I didn't have much before him but yes, it got better."

"Oh hey, how did Antonio propose?"

"It was really cute, he did like this scavenger hunt where I had to look for every letter then I had to put them in the right order to see the question."

"Wow, that's a clever idea. I hope my future husband does something like that,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The next chapter is going to have some Jemily cuteness**


	10. Cute Moments

**Ch. 10 Cute Moments**

Later in the day everyone decided to go to the movies then to the park for a while. Jayden pushed Emily on the swings while the others played with a Frisbee. Jayden was glad to see Emily actually laughing and having a good time, she was her carefree old self, even if it was only temporary, what worried him was if she had another nightmare and wound up screaming again. He didn't know how they would explain it to the others if her screams woke them up.

"Having fun Em?"

"Yeah, today has been great, I really needed this,"

"I'm glad to hear your laughter again,"

"So am I, I'm scared Jayden,"

Jayden gradually slowed the swing down to a stop. "What are you scared about?"

"I'm scared that I'll have another nightmare bad enough to scream again. I'd wake up the whole house and I'd have to explain what's wrong."

"Not if you don't want to, like we agreed, they won't know until you decide they should."

Emily looked at the others in the distance, "I hope Mike remembers that."

"I told him to not tell because you don't want them to know."

"Still, but based on my past experience with Mike he doesn't really understand even when he claims he does."

Jayden sat on the swing next to her, "Well if he tells then I'll kick his butt."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, I thought you knew that?"

"I do, I just like hearing you say it."

Jayden smiled looked at the others. "You wanna join the game or keep swinging?"

"Mind pushing me again?"

Jayden smiled. "Not at all," He got off his swing and got behind Emily, he grabbed the chains on Emily's swing and began pushing her again.

The others decided to take a break from their game and sit at a bench near the swings. They watched as Jayden pushed Emily on the swing. "How sweet are they?" Mia gushed.

"I think I'm getting a cavity," Kevin commented.

"I don't think Jayden ever really got over her," Antonio added.

"He hasn't," Mike added. "He told me all about it earlier. He said that because he saw that I liked Emily he didn't want to get in the way of me getting the girl he loved. He said he wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him,"

"Mia you talked with her earlier, did she mention if she had feelings for Jayden?"

"Well we mostly talked about you Antonio, and how you proposed."

"Oh, did she like how I asked?"

"She thought it was cute and clever and hopes her future husband would do something like it for her one day. But she said she doesn't know if anyone will ever want her as a wife."

"Why would she say that?"

"I don't know, I wish she would tell me what's bothering her. Whatever it is I can see that it's really bothering her."

"She wouldn't tell you anything?" Kevin asked.

"She said I'm better off not knowing and that it's bad enough that she knows."

"Mia, believe me you don't want to know. It's awful, just leave it at that."

"Well she obviously needs help dealing with whatever it is,"

"She's getting help from Jayden and from us just being here." He looked over at Emily again. "I mean, look how happy she is right now. Earlier it was an act but that, that's the real thing and I'm betting it's the first time she's really laughed in weeks,"

They all quieted down when Emily and Jayden started to walk over, "Hey guys, Emily had an idea if you're all ready to head back now,"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we can pick up some pizza on the way home then play board games in our pajamas like we used to do."

"What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good," Kevin answered first.

"Yeah, lets do it," Mike seconded.

Mia answered next, "It'll be so much fun!"

"What my lady love said, lets go."

As soon as they got back to the house they changed into their pajamas to get ready for their game night. They pigged out on the pizza and soda and just had fun together, it was as if they had last seen each other the day before instead of five years. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was midnight and they all decided to get to bed. Jayden picked up the pizza boxes and the cans while Emily picked up the games.

"Emily, are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I sure hope so," She said nervously.

"I'm here so if you need anything let me know,"

"I will,"

"Okay, I'm going to make sure all the doors and windows are locked." Emily nodded and Jayden went to check the locks. When he was done he was surprised to see Emily standing in the hallway outside the bedrooms. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go to bed without saying good night to you."

Jayden smiled, "You were waiting up for me?"

Emily shrugged, "You waited up with me after my nightmare last night,"

"Either way, it's really nice of you Emily,"

Emily stood on her tip toes and kissed Jayden's cheek, "Good night Jay,"

"Sweet dreams Em,"

"I'll try," They went to their own rooms and turned in for the night

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh the cuteness, in the next chapter some drama happens and a secret is revealed in confidence**


	11. Telling A Secret

**I just realized this one is the longest chapter, by at least 1,000 words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 11 Telling a secret**

Emily was sitting in the living room reading when Mike came in and sat next to her, "Hey Emily,"

"Hey Mike,"

"Um, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"I want to know how you're doing,"

Emily looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I want to talk about what happened to you."

"Mike…" Emily trailed off as she closed her book.

"I think you need to talk about it, I want to know who this guy is and where he took you-"

"Mike please don't," Emily interrupted.

"Emily I really think we should talk about this, he hurt you, he took advantage of you and why would you call Jayden instead of me?"

"SHUT UP!" Emily got up and ran to her room.

The others ran in when they heard Emily shout, "What happened?" Kevin asked Mike.

"I was just talking to Emily,"

"What were you talking to her about that she yelled and left the room? Sick kittens or something?"

"I was trying to talk to her about what happened to her,"

Jayden couldn't believe Mike broke his promise, "Mike! What the fuck were you thinking? I told you to only talk to me about that!" Jayden yelled.

"I'm sorry, look I'll go apologize to her right now," Before Mike could take more than three steps Jayden stopped him.

"She's not going to want to see you right now," Jayden said heading towards Emily's room. He knocked on her door, "Emily? Are you okay?" She opened the door and let Jayden inside, "I'm sorry Mike was an idiot, I told him if he wanted to talk about it then he should talk to me."

"He was making me remember it all," She cried, "he wanted to talk about what happened but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Emily-" Jayden tried to calm her down but she interrupted.

"Does he really want to hear about how Nathan forced me to get naked by threatening me with a gun? Or how he slapped and punched me, how he smelled of cigarettes or how he forced my hands above my head as he was forcing me to kiss him while he was savagely stealing my innocence!"

Jayden pulled Emily into a hug and made hushing noises, "Don't say anything else,"

"I hate him for what he did to me,"

"I know, I hate him too Emily." Jayden rubbed circles on Emily's back,

"I hate that because of him I have to be frequently tested for diseases and see a therapist who makes me talk it out twice a week, he stole my purity and my security!"

"I hate that he hurt you the way he did and I hate what it's done to you,"

"I just want to forget about it but I won't be able to if he's going to keep pushing me for answers, it's bad enough I have to talk about it to my therapist,"

"I know," Jayden sighed.

"This awful thing happened to me and he tried to make it all about him,"

"What do you mean?"

Emily pulled back and looked up at Jayden, "After his questions about Nathan he asked why I called you instead of him!"

"Don't worry about Mike. You should focus on yourself to help yourself get better. You know that I'm not going anywhere, I swore to you that I was going to help you recover and I intend to do that. I'm here for you Emily, I always will be,"

It was nearly an hour later when Jayden left Emily's room so she could sleep, he went back to the living room where the others were still sitting. "How is she?"

"How do you think she is Mike? She's upset and very angry with you. I managed to calm her down enough to fall asleep. She's going to be pissed off at you for a while,"

"She won't be mad at me that long,"

"You wanna bet? Seriously Mike, what were you thinking? I warned you before about talking to her about this!"

"Guys, calm down," Antonio tried to break up their screaming match.

"I can't calm down anytime soon, Mike isn't the one that had to hold Emily as she cried her eyes out,"

"Well I could've been if you didn't stop me."

"Is that what this is about? Mike are you jealous because she's coming to me instead of you?"

"Well she _should_ come to me, I was closer to her than you ever were or will be,"

"Mike that's enough," Mia said stepping in.

"It's true Mia, I was the closest one to her."

Jayden shook his head at Mike. "If that's true then how come I was always helping you when you were trying to impress her or helping you plan your dates after you all left? I was always reminding you what her favorite things were,"

"You helped him win Emily over?"

"Damn right I did, obviously it's something I should have never done because he couldn't remember anything about her on his own."

"That's not true,"

"Okay, what's her favorite meal? What's her favorite band? What's her middle name?"

"Uh…well…"

"Face it Mike, all you saw was a nice girl with a pretty face, did you ever get to know her on a deeper level?"

"I…" Mike trailed off not knowing how to answer. "Well I bet you don't know the answers to those questions,"

"Her favorite meal is chicken cordon bleu, her favorite band is Simple Plan and her middle name is Christine."

"How do you know that stuff Jayden?" Kevin asked.

"Because I listen when she talks to me," He looked back at Mike, "Emily said you were all hands which is why she dumped you."

"She did?"

"She told me everything Mike,"

"She told me too," Mia said quietly.

"Mike, you told me to go for it with Emily so why are you pulling shit like this now?"

"I just thought she would talk to me about it, talking helps."

"Yes it helps but _she_ has to be the one to bring it up, thanks to you she was reliving it all in her head _again_. She's come a long way since it happened and you may have knocked her back down a few pegs,"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You better be because if you make her cry again," Jayden trapped Mike between him and the nearby wall, "you're going to regret it."

"You'd really beat me up?"

"I'd do anything for Emily, I thought you knew that?"

Antonio and Kevin got between the two, "Okay guys knock it off, it's getting late we should all get to bed." Jayden glared at Mike before going to his room for bed.

A loud piercing scream was heard all through the house, everyone jumped out of bed and went to Emily's room. The door was locked and she was apparently still screaming in her sleep. "Emily you need to unlock the door!" Mike yelled trying to open it, all he got as a response was more screams.

"Emily let us in!" Mia pleaded alongside Mike.

Emily finally woke up from her nightmare, she heard Mike yelling from the other side of the door. She knew they were going to ask questions but she was shaking so badly she couldn't get out of bed. "I want Jayden!" She called back. "I need him now!"

Mike stopped trying to open the door and everyone looked at Jayden, he got in front of everyone and stood in front of the door. "I'm here Emily," He said gently. "I'm right here, will you please unlock the door?" A minute later they heard the door unlock and it was cracked open, they could see Emily's face through the small space. "I'm right here," Jayden repeated.

"I want them to go back to bed,"

"What? Emily you can't expect us to just go back to bed now," Kevin argued.

"Yeah, you were screaming like we've never heard before," Mia added.

"Yeah, we're worried about you."

"Don't shut us out,"

Emily closed and locked the door again. Jayden sighed and looked at his friends. "I know you guys are concerned, she knows it too but right now she just needs some space,"

Antonio shook his head disagreeing, "No, she just needs _you_ right now amigo,"

"She won't let me in unless you all go back to your rooms," Everyone unhappily went back to their rooms and Jayden gently knocked on Emily's door. "They're gone Em, it's just me out here now. Will you let me in?" The door swung open and Emily pulled him in quickly shutting and locking the door again, she hugged Jayden hard and he returned the hug and stroked her hair. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes, I think this one was worse than the last one."

"Tell me about it?" Together they walked to the bed and sat down. "What happened?"

"I dreamt that Nathan found me and raped me again. I begged him to stop but he said that only turned him on more,"

Jayden wrapped his arms around her again and stroked her back. "I'm so sorry you're seeing him in your dreams."

"I was doing so well, I thought that first dream was just a onetime thing, now a week later I have another one. I was really hoping I wouldn't have any at all while the others were here,"

"I didn't think you would either, I thought having them here was helping you,"

"It _was_ helping, until Mike tried to bring it up earlier. I think that fueled this nightmare,"

"Emily, would it help if your family visited? As far as I can tell they have no idea what's going on with you. They deserve to know."

Emily sniffled and shook her head. "We can't call them Jay,"

"Why not?"

"Because they're dead," she whispered.

Jayden was in shock, "What do you mean they're dead?"

"Serena died about six months after Mike and I broke up." She started.

"What about your parents?"

"Daddy was killed by a drunk driver on his way to the feed store and mom killed herself out of grief a few weeks later,"

"Oh my God," Jayden hugged her again, "Emily I'm so sorry,"

"I couldn't afford to keep the farm running so I was forced to sell, that's when I moved to the city. I've been on my own for nearly three years."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want anyone's pity. It's enough I was the weakest link on the team, not being the true Yellow Samurai,"

"We could never pity you Emily, we never have and we don't intend to start. Also, you weren't the weakest on the team, and I wasn't the true Red Samurai if you recall,"

"I know…I often wonder how different things would be if they were still alive. I'd still be on the farm, I never would've met Nathan and I'd still be the happy girl I used to be,"

"Emily I'm so sorry," He said again, "I know your family and the farm meant everything to you,"

"They were my whole life, besides you all I mean. What am I supposed to tell the others tomorrow? They're going to wonder why I only wanted to talk to you."

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, you know that and they're our best friends I'm sure they'd understand,"

"I hope so,"

"Do you want me to go make you some tea or something?"

"No, I think I wanna try to get some more sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning for your therapy session." Jayden got off the bed and felt Emily grab his wrist.

"Please don't go," Her voice was small like a child's, "stay with me?"

"You want me to stay in here with you?" Emily nodded. "Okay, if you give me a minute I'll get my pillow and comforter so I can get settled on the floor,"

"Jayden, you can sleep on the bed with me,"

Jayden took in a sharp intake of breath, "Are you sure? I don't want you to get uncomfortable,"

"I could never be uncomfortable with you."

Jayden felt his heart beat faster, "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure now come on, you can lie behind me," Emily got under her comforter and then Jayden climbed into the bed behind her in a spooning position. Emily turned off the lamp on the nightstand and settled herself in. "Thank you,"

"Anytime," Jayden tentatively wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, "is this okay?"

"It's okay, I told you Jayden, I'm always going to be comfortable with you." Emily placed her arm on Jayden's and intertwined her fingers with his. "Good night Jayden,"

"Good night Emily, sweet dreams," Jayden leaned forward to kiss her cheek as she was turning to look at him, they froze just before their lips would have crashed together. "Hi," Jayden said nervously.

"Hi," Emily said back.

They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity; Emily turned her body so she was fully facing Jayden and smiled. Jayden moved his arm from her waist and caressed her cheek. "You're beautiful Emily, inside and out,"

"You really think so?"

"I always have,"

Jayden slowly leaned forward giving her more than enough time to stop him, he closed his eyes as his lips found hers in a soft kiss. He tried to pull away after a few seconds but Emily's hand had found the back of his neck holding him in place. Emily began to kiss back and scooted closer to him. She eventually let him break the kiss and Jayden's lips found Emily's neck. He heard Emily gasp softly and he smiled to himself.

"Jayden," Emily whispered,

Jayden immediately stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He quickly apologized.

"No don't be sorry, I just said your name because it felt good,"

"Oh, I thought I crossed a line,"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just…I'm nervous,"

"So am I, we can stop if you want." It was Jayden's turn to gasp when he felt Emily slide her hand down the front of his pajama bottoms.

"I don't think you want to stop," She teased.

"I don't care what I want, what do _you_ want?" The only answer he got was Emily stroking him and kissing him again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He waited years to make a move, what do you think will happen next?**


	12. Therapy Session

**Once again I own nothing except characters I made up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 12 Therapy Session**

Jayden was the first to wake up the next morning, Emily had slept through the rest of the night without even moving. He laid there and watched her sleep for a few minutes before she woke up. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" She yawned.

"About two minutes, you look like an angel when you're asleep."

"I do not," She blushed.

"Yes you do. So about what happened last night…" Jayden trailed off

"Can we talk about it later?" Emily quickly asked, "I wanna get ready for my therapy session."

"Of course, I'll go back to my room and get dressed. Do you want to have some breakfast? We have a little time before your appointment."

"I'm not really hungry, maybe pick some donuts up afterwards?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes. Hopefully we can avoid the others until we get back." Jayden climbed out of the bed and headed back to his room. He looked in his closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a red flannel shirt. When he was dressed he headed back to the hallway and bumped into Mike. "Sorry Mike, I didn't see you,"

"It's okay, was Emily able to get back to sleep last night?"

"Yeah, it took a while but she eventually got back to sleep."

"That's good, I was worried about her, we all were."

"Listen Mike, I'm sorry I yelled at you again. It's just that I care about Emily so much that seeing her so upset just…it makes me angry."

"I've noticed but don't be sorry, I deserved it. I should've known she wouldn't want to talk about it, to me of all people. She never opened up to me the way she did to you or even to Mia."

"Mike, you need to tell me right now, are you going to try to get her back because if you are, you should know that I'm going to fight for her this time,"

"No, I think it was just old feelings rushing back the last few days. I really do think you guys are good for each other." Mike stuck his hand out, "Truce?"

Jayden shook his hand, "Truce,"

"So what are you up to now?"

"I'm taking Emily to her therapy session."

Emily came out of her room dressed in light blue jeans and a fuzzy yellow sweater. "I'm ready Jayden,"

"Okay, see you later Mike," Jayden followed Emily outside and they got in his SUV.

"Was Mike asking you about last night?"

Jayden started the car and they drove off. "He asked if you were able to get back to sleep,"

"Did you tell him anything else?"

"I told him I was bringing you to your therapist."

"No I mean, did you tell him anything about what we did last night?"

"Of course not, it's nobody's business. Though he did apologize for upsetting us last night,"

"Us? He upset you?"

"He upset you which upset me, I kinda threatened to hurt him if he made you cry again,"

Emily giggled quietly to herself, "You really are my own personal hero Jayden,"

 **Therapist Office**

"Okay Emily so what happened after you had your nightmare?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Well I woke up the whole house and they were banging on my door trying to get me to unlock it." Emily explained.

"Did you unlock it?" Emily shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I wanted Jayden, I wasn't going to unlock it for anyone else, Mike is the only other one that knows what Nathan did and he tried to get me to talk about it so I was mad at him."

"So did Jayden get you to unlock the door?"

"I only let him in after he told me the others went back to their rooms."

"Did Jayden help you calm down?" She asked while taking notes.

"He did, he helped me calm down after Mike upset me too. Jayden thought we should call my parents." Emily and her therapist got matching sad looks in their eyes. "I told him the truth,"

"I know that must have been hard for you." Emily nodded. "It's a good thing you told him, you can't have that kind of thing bottled up and Jayden obviously cares about you. He wants to do everything in his power to help you recover from what happened to you."

"I know,"

"Okay so what happened after you told him about your family?"

"I told him I was going to try to get back to sleep, but I didn't want him to leave."

"Why not?"

"Jayden is like a security blanket, I figured he could keep my nightmares away."

Dr. Miller wrote more notes, "Emily, are you love with Jayden?"

Emily was taken aback by the question, "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"It seems like you've been growing closer in the weeks you've been living with him. He was the only person you turned to after your ordeal and quickly moved into his house. He stayed in your room with you last night, did anything happen during the night?" Emily blushed. "What happened?"

"Well he was going to get his bedding to sleep on the floor but I told him to stay on the bed with me."

"Why did you want him in the bed with you instead of on the floor next to your bed?"

"Because I knew the closer he was the safer I would feel."

"So did he stay on the bed then?"

"Yeah, he nervously wrapped an arm around my waist and when I turned to look at him we almost kissed." Emily smiled at the memory. "He told me he always thought I was beautiful and he kissed me."

"Did you stop him?"

"No, I kissed him back."

 **Emily's Memory**

Jayden shuddered as Emily stroked him, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I'm sure,"

"Stop me if you change your mind or start to feel uncomfortable,"

"I promise,"

"Good, because I want you to forget what that monster did to you." He kissed her cheek, "I want you to see that making love can be enjoyable," He kissed her other cheek, "I want this to be a good experience for you,"

Emily kissed his lips, "It's with you Jayden, it's already a good experience,"

Jayden smiled and his lips were back on Emily's neck, he heard her gasp again and he slowly moved his hand to her breast. He felt Emily tug at his shirt and he let her pull it off his body. Emily's hands roamed his muscular arms and chest, he used the opportunity to return the favor and pulled her spaghetti strap off. He nearly froze as she was bared to him.

Emily tried to cover herself but Jayden stopped her, "You have no reason to hide from me, you're beautiful Emily," He whispered.

"So are you," She whispered back making Jayden laugh softly.

Jayden kissed her again and gently pushed on her shoulder so she was on her back, he stayed propped up on his elbow and leaned over her just looking at her as if he was engraving her image into his brain. He leaned down and kissed her again while began massaging her breasts. Emily moaned softly and his hand slowly made its way down her body. His hand went into her shorts and underneath her underwear, his fingers lightly touching her folds. Emily moaned again when she felt Jayden's fingers rubbing just the right spot but froze when she felt him start to slide a finger inside of her.

Jayden felt Emily tense up and stopped what he was doing, "Em, are you okay?"

"I…I don't know if I'm ready for this," Jayden nodded and reached behind him and handed Emily her top, "I'm sorry Jayden,"

"For what? I'm not mad,"

"You're not?" He shook his head, "Are you disappointed?"

"Because you don't want to have sex? No way," He pulled his own shirt back on. "Emily, I meant it when I said we could stop if you change your mind. After what happened to you I'm actually surprised you even let me kiss you on the cheek or your forehead."

"Thank you for being so understanding about this,"

"Of course I understand, I love you."

 **End of Memory**

"What did you say after he told you he loved you?"

"I pretended not to hear it said that we should get some sleep."

"Have you talked about it at all?" Emily shook her head, "Maybe you should,"

"I don't know if I can,"

"Emily, how do you feel about Jayden?"

"He's my best friend, best guy friend anyway,"

"What I mean is, do you have feelings for Jayden?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not good enough for him."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not pure,"

"Didn't you say before that Jayden told you that if your future husband can't be understanding that this happened to you then they don't deserve you?" Emily nodded. "He understands that this happened to you and understands that things will be hard for a while."

"I know,"

"Do you have feelings for Jayden?" She asked again.

"Yes," She said barely above a whisper, "I think I always have,"

"So maybe you should talk to him about how you really feel. He obviously has feelings for you, he said he loved you last night but from what you've told me he has been showing you he loves you the entire time you've been staying with him. It does seem to me that he probably helps you more than I do."

"I guess he and I should have a talk,"

"Maybe he's not the only one you should talk to,"

"You mean my friends?"

"Yes,"

"I don't want them to pity me,"

"You said they were the best friends you ever had, they won't pity you. You don't have to tell them everything unless you want to but I do think they shouldn't be left in the dark, especially if they're concerned about why you're having nightmares."

"Well let's say I tell them about Nathan and all they do is look at me like I'm broken? They're just going to feel sorry for me,"

"Yes they'll feel sorry that you've had to endure that kind of pain but in the end they love you and they'll want to help you just like Jayden is helping you. They just want to make sure you're okay, I'm sure they're worried."

"It won't be easy,"

"It never is, I know from experience that keeping something like this inside will slowly start to control you,"

"What do you mean you know from experience?"

"In my freshman year of college I was at a party with some friends." She started, "They say never to drink the punch and I learned that the hard way. I didn't tell my friends for six months and that's when they told me it happened to them too. It took a few more months for the boys to be charged. The whole thing inspired me to become a therapist specifically for assault and rape victims. I know what you're going through and I can tell you that the more people you open up to about it the more bricks you take out of that wall you built up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	13. Telling the Others

**Sorry for the longer than usual wait for the next chapter, too much stuff going on with the upcoming holidays**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 13 Telling the Others**

Jayden stood up when Emily came into the waiting room. Before he could say anything Emily rushed into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Wow," Jayden breathed when Emily pulled away.

"Let's go home,"

Jayden smiled, "Whatever you want,"

Emily stayed silent during most of the drive back to the house, Jayden knew that based on that morning that she would have to initiate conversation when it came to what had happened the previous night. "Jayden?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready to tell the others,"

Jayden looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Not really but Dr. Miller thinks it'll help me. She likes to explain it as Nathan made me put up a brick wall and slowly but surely I'm breaking it down one brick at a time, this one is several bricks."

"I'll be right there to support you," He said reaching over and holding her hand.

"Thank you,"

Jayden brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers, "No need to thank me,"

"You've done so much for me Jayden, you've been my rock through this whole thing. I don't know how I could have gotten this far without you,"

"I'm just glad you're doing better than you were when I first brought you here,"

When they got to the house they knew the others were going to want answers about what happened the previous night. "Where were you guys?" Antonio asked first.

Emily looked at Jayden and he gave her a small nod, she took a deep breath before answering. "I had an appointment with my therapist."

"Since when do you see a therapist?"

"I started about a month ago."

"Lets sit down Em," Jayden lead her to the sitting room where they used to hold their meetings with Ji.

"What's going on Emily?"

"It's sort of a long story Mia, and I think it's about time I told you guys what's going on,"

"Are you sure Emily?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure,"

"Wait, it this going to be what Mike and Jayden whisper about?"

"Yes it is, go on Emily."

"I had this coworker Nathan, he was so nice I honestly never would've pictured him to do what he did," She swallowed the lump in her throat. "About a month and a half ago I was called to come in and cover the shift he didn't show up for and on my way home a van pulled up to me. A burlap sack was placed on my head and after I was shoved into the van I was handcuffed behind my back."

"You were abducted?" Kevin asked making sure he understood.

"Yes, when we got to a house I was carried up to a room. The handcuffs were removed and when I took the sack off my head I saw that it was Nathan."

"Your coworker kidnapped you?"

Emily nodded, "He threatened me with a gun if I refused to get completely undressed." She stopped to take another deep breath.

Jayden rubbed Emily's back, "You got this Em,"

"As soon as I was undressed Nathan told me to get on the mattress that was on the floor and he punched me when I tried to argue. He hit me so hard I fell to the floor." The more she talked about it the more she cried, "As soon as I was on the mattress he was on top of me. He held my hands above my head and the more I struggled the tighter his grip got. I wasn't strong enough to stop him, I screamed and begged him to stop but it didn't help."

"Emily, did he rape you?" Mia asked.

"Yes, when he was done he said I was picked because clients love young blondes."

"What does that mean?

"It means she was kidnapped for human trafficking." Jayden answered for Emily.

"Nathan said his boss picks the girls and he and his partner kidnap them. That sampling the girls first is their year round Christmas bonus."

"Emily believes that she was set up because she wouldn't have been walking home from work if she wasn't called in."

"How did you get away?" Kevin asked.

"Nathan brought me a bucket of water so I could get myself cleaned up. There was so much blood."

"Blood? Did he cut you?"

"No, I was a virgin."

Mia gasped. "Wait, when you said your first time was something you wished you could forget, were you talking about this?"

Emily nodded, "Nathan said he and his partner were going to go get the next target then his partner was going to try me. After I heard the front door close I tried to find a way to break the window because it was nailed shut."

"Were you locked in the room?"

"Yes and I was too sore to try to break it down. I broke the window with the bucket and I climbed down the drain pipe. I ran as far as I could through the pain but next thing I know I woke up in the hospital. A nurse said some kids found me passed out and called an ambulance."

"She called me after the police talked with her," Jayden added. "She didn't feel safe staying there at her apartment so I told her she could move back in here, I helped her pack up her apartment and got a storage room for her furniture."

"Emily we're so sorry," Mia said on everyone's behalf. She moved from her seat and hugged Emily. "have they caught him yet?"

"No," Jayden said. "They believe he left town but they're not sure so the surrounding towns and cities are on the lookout, including the police station here. The police said they'd call if they got any updated information.

"How come you didn't go back to the farm Emily?" Mike asked.

"Because it's not my farm anymore,"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean I had to sell it after my parents died."

"What?" Everyone but Jayden said.

"Serena got worse and died six months after Mike left, my dad was hit by a drunk driver on his way to the feed store and mom was so heartbroken she killed herself. I've been on my own for about three years,"

Everyone got up from their seats and pulled Emily into a group hug. "You're never going to be on your own again, we're all here for you."

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends I've ever had."

"Why didn't you call us after you called Jayden?"

"I didn't want you guys to pity me and I feel safe with Jayden,"

"We'd never pity you," Antonio said sincerely. "We love you Emily, we just want to help you get through this."

"Thanks,"

Jayden's phone rang and he excused himself when he saw the number. He went to his room and closed the door behind him before answering. "Hello?"

" _Is this Jayden Shiba?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

" _This is officer Jacobs,"_

"Is this about Nathan?"

" _Yes,"_

"Have you caught him yet?"

" _No, as you know we've been getting calls from other departments but we followed the locations on a map, it's a straight line and we believe he's in your area right now. We've already contacted your local department and they had confirmed with us that they had gotten a witness sighting in the outskirts of town no more than twenty minutes ago. Wherever you're hiding Ms. Carter, I suggest she stay there or not go out on her own. All the sightings are of him with two other men, we believe he has a partner in the town that recognized her and informed Nathan."_

"Yes, sir. Thank you for calling,"

" _We'll keep you up to date as best as we can,"_

Jayden hung up and rubbed his forehead, "How am I going to tell Emily?" He asked himself. He left the room and headed back to the others but stopped when he saw Emily having fun. "She doesn't have to know," He went to grab his jacket and headed out.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What do you think Jayden is going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	14. Jayden's Actions

**Ch. 14 Jayden's Actions**

Emily went looking for Jayden but couldn't find him anywhere; he wasn't answering his phone either. She was getting worried. "Have you guys seen Jayden? I can't find him,"

"We haven't seen him since he got that phone call," Mike said.

"Well he's not answering his phone either. I'm worried guys,"

"Maybe he went for a walk for something,"

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling in my stomach,"

"We'll find him,"

"I hope so, I need to talk to him about something,"

Everyone went searching for Jayden and the longer he was missing the more worried Emily got. It was a few hours later when Antonio's phone rang and he answered it despite not knowing the number, "Hello?"

" _Antonio,"_

"Jayden! Where are you? We've been trying to find you for like five hours and Emily is freaking out,"

" _I'm in the emergency room."_

"You're where?"

" _I'm in the emergency room,"_ He repeated.

"We'll be right there,"

"Where is he Antonio?"

"He's in the emergency room, let's go,"

They all hurried to the hospital and found their way to his room. Once they were there they saw Lauren and a man they didn't recognize sitting in the chairs next to the bed. Jayden looked like he had come back from his duel with Decker.

"Hey everyone," Lauren greeted.

"Lauren, it's great to see you." They all exchanged hugs.

"You guys too, this is my boyfriend John," She introduced.

"Hello everyone,"

"Is nobody going to hug me?" Jayden asked from the bed.

Emily was the first to hug Jayden, he wasn't really able to hug her back, "Jayden, are those handcuffs?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Why are you handcuffed to the bed?" Kevin asked. "Or rather, why are you _in_ the bed?"

"Jayden decided to go looking for trouble," Lauren said with her arms crossed giving her brother a look.

"What does that mean?"

"The police called me about Nathan, based on sightings in neighboring towns they figured he was in town and the local station had a witness sighting earlier today,"

"What?" Emily gasped. "Oh no, did he put you in here?"

"He did, but he wasn't alone."

 **Flashback**

Jayden was walking around town looking for Nathan, he knew what he looked like and was ready to make him sorry for what he did to Emily, he looked in the outskirts of town hoping he was still there.

"I can't believe you two idiots let her get away!" A deep voice echoed from an alley.

" _Let who get away?"_ Jayden thought to himself, he walked down into the alley and hid behind a dumpster, he saw a tall man yelling at two shorter men.

"Hey I wasn't even in the room with her, I was waiting downstairs while he was up in the room with her, he just had to leave a bucket of water for her,"

"Don't blame the whole thing on me, how was I supposed to know she was a bleeder? She was probably on her period, did you really want her wearing those clothes covered in blood?"

The taller man smacked their heads, "Shut up! We better find her, because of her or rather your big mouth Nathan she knows my name!"

"I'm sorry Oscar, I swear we'll find her and we'll make her pay,"

Jayden pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the police, "I think I've found Nathan Miller along with his accomplice and his boss, they're in an alley between the supermarket and the gym on Hillwood St.," He hung up and took a deep breath before revealing himself to them. "Nathan!" He called out.

All three men snapped their heads in Jayden's direction, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Oscar smacked Nathan's head, "He probably saw your face on the news you moron!"

Jayden walked closer, "Actually I know about you because of Emily, how could you violate her the way you did?"

"Do you know Emily? That probably means you know where she is." Oscar pulled out a switchblade, "Tell us where she's hiding,"

"I'll never tell you where she is, but I can tell you that she's safe and you'll never find her. She was your friend Nathan! How could you do this to her?"

Nathan just smirked, "She's hot, I wanted her. She shouldn't have turned me down all those times I asked her out,"

"You beat and raped her because she turned you down for a date?"

"Damn right I did, she was always teasing me with her outfits showing off that hard body, I knew there was a slut in those jeans and I was right, she was really tight too," He said smiling at the memory.

Jayden punched Nathan hard enough to send him to the ground, "Don't you dare call her a slut!"

The other shorter man shoved Jayden, "Back off or you'll regret it!"

"No, you will," Jayden pushed him back knocking him on top of Nathan. He and Nathan quickly got back on their feet and began trading punches with Jayden. They all got a few hits in before Jayden knocked them both down again.

Oscar swung his knife at Jayden but he managed to dodge the attacks, he kicked the knife out of Oscar's hand and grabbed him by the throat. Jayden had him pinned against the brick wall. "You got some moves kid, wanna join my local crew? You can work alongside my buddy Ricky, he's my best retriever in this city, you can thank him for us finding that bitch you're fighting for,"

Jayden glared at Oscar and squeezed his throat, "I'd _never_ do to women what you all do. I'm not a monster,"

They heard sirens in the distance and saw the red and blue lights. "Freeze!" They heard someone yell, they could see the silhouettes of six officers. "Put him down!" They yelled at Jayden.

Jayden released Oscar and put his hands up, "I'm the one that called you," Next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his left side.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh my gosh, Nathan stabbed you?" Emily asked looking at the bandages on his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay though. He didn't hit anything major,"

"So why are you handcuffed?"

"Because I threw the first punch, I may have an assault charge on me and as of right now I don't know what could happen to me. I find out soon,"

"What about Nathan? Did the police get him?"

"Yeah, they got Oscar and Dalton too,"

"Who's Dalton?"

"He was the one that helped Nathan,"

"Why didn't you answer your phone when we tried calling you?"

"I was in surgery to stop the bleeding, Lauren wasn't here yet to answer it for me."

"You were already on your way here?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, Jayden thought it would be a fun surprise for you all. We just left the airport and while we were in a cab I got the phone call that Jayden was in the emergency room."

"Where are Nathan, Oscar and Dalton? Are they here in the hospital?" Emily asked out of fear.

"They weren't hurt enough to come to the hospital. They're in custody at the station."

Emily looked at everyone, "Guys, could you give me a few minutes alone with Jayden? I want to talk to him privately." Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Emily, before you yell at me I'm sorry," Jayden started. "I should've told you about the phone call but I didn't want you to get even more scared or worried than you already were, I know I'm an idiot for going out looking for him,"

"Yeah, you really are. They could've done a lot worse than they did!"

"I know, after I got the call I was going to tell you but then I remembered how angry and hurt I was when I first saw you in the hospital covered in bruises. I know we're not supposed to use our training for vengeance but I wanted Nathan to pay for what he did to you." Emily leaned down and kissed Jayden on the lips. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, I can't believe you'd go looking for Nathan, for _me,_ "

"Em, I'd do anything for you."

"I'm glad you understand that knowing he was in town would freak me out,"

"Of course I understand,"

She smiled at him, "Finish the statement,"

Jayden looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Those three words you said before we fell asleep last night,"

Jayden blushed, "So you did hear that, I sort of hoped you didn't hear it."

"Why? Did you not mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. I'd never say those words without meaning them and I'd only say them to you."

Emily's face lit up, "Really?"

"It's always been you Emily, I passed up the chance to be with you years ago and I don't plan on letting you slip away again,"

"You started to like me back then?"

"I started to love you back then," He corrected.

Emily leaned down and kissed him again, "I love you too Jayden,"

Jayden smiled, "I always dreamed you would say that to me one day."

"Well I'm glad I helped your dream come true,"

"You have no idea how much I want to hold you right now but," He lifted his arms until the handcuffs reached their limit, "I'm sort of attached to the bed."

"I know, I really hope you don't go to jail for this Jayden,"

"Me too, so…what does this mean for us?"

"If you're willing to take me as I am, I'd like to be your girlfriend,"

"I'd want you no matter what, I promise I'll treat you like the princes you are,"

Emily giggled, "You already do, I can't believe I never noticed how sweet you are until recently. I'm an idiot,"

"You're not an idiot Em, please don't say that about yourself,"

"Sorry but it's true. Had I noticed that you liked me too maybe I would've shown you some of the attention I gave Mike, maybe that way I wouldn't have ever met Nathan."

Jayden reached for Emily's hand as best as he could, "Don't blame yourself for anything, it's all Nathan's fault. He told me why he did it,"

"What do you mean? I thought he said Oscar picks the girls?"

"He said he did it because he'd ask you out and you would say no, I'm guessing he talked to Oscar about getting you,"

"So he raped me because he wanted to," Emily concluded.

"Hey, he's a sick bastard and you're still the sweet girl I fell in love with when I was seventeen."

Before Emily could say or do anything two officers came in with the others standing behind them.

"Mr. Shiba, we'd like to talk to you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uh oh, what do you think is going to happen?**


	15. Jayden's Fate

**I figured since this chapter is shorter than the others that I should post it the same day as I did the previous chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 15 Jayden's Fate**

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jayden asked.

"We need to discuss what happened with Mr. Miller, Mr. Baxter and Mr. Wilcox." Jayden nodded, "They all agree that you threw the first punch."

"Yes Sir I did, I'm not even going to try to deny that."

"You are aware that Mr. Miller has filed an assault charge on you?"

"Yes I'm aware,"

"However, he did hit you back which turned the assault to a fight. Due to the circumstances and the amount of public support the DA has decided to toss out the charge."

"What public support?" Mike asked from behind the officers.

One of the officers turned the television on and changed it to the news, a large group of people, mostly women were outside the station with signs. "The public demands that you don't get charged with anything and everyone at the station is inclined to believe the same thing." The other officer unlocked the handcuffs and Jayden's hands were free.

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Sure seems that way kid, just make sure you stay out of trouble,"

"You don't have to worry about that,"

"Wouldn't these guys come after Jayden? I mean he knows who they are and they know what he looks like," Lauren asked concerned for her little brother's safety.

"The amount of evidence recovered in the house Ms. Carter was taken to could possibly be enough to send them away for a long time, she may still need to testify but it's looking good that all three of them will be behind bars for the rest of their lives."

"So if my testimony isn't needed a bunch of pictures is enough to lock them up?" Emily asked.

"There were also videos, blood samples, even a book that had pictures of the available women and where to find them. Basically Ms. Carter, thanks to you a lot of women have already been found and sent home and many more could be found, and thanks to Mr. Shiba these guys can never abduct another girl again."

"How many woman have been found?"

"So far fifteen, they'll need a lot of counseling but they're all wanting to testify and send these guys to prison, the ones that have been found would like to thank you both at some point."

"How many women were in the book?"

"At least 150, most are in other countries, unfortunately a few were minors at the time of their abduction."

"Like seventeen year old minors?"

"The youngest was eight," Everyone gasped at the utter shock that a young child could be overseas away from their family being forced into prostitution.

"You saying they kidnapped kids for this too?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of sicko would do that to a kid?"

"The world is full of monsters Antonio, you know that. Now I wish I did more damage to the guys,"

"You guys are heroes to all those people, most of them are family of trafficking victims."

"I can't believe it,"

Two days later Jayden was released from the hospital and went home. The others were starting to pack their bags, they had to get back to their jobs soon, they had already been there for a week and a half. Lauren was going to stay for a few extra days to make sure Jayden was okay.

"I'd say in spite of everything this was a pretty good reunion." Mia said sitting down to the farewell dinner everyone prepared.

Everyone agreed and began to eat. "Let's not wait another five years to get together again," Mike said.

"Yeah, we missed out on a lot being away from each other for so long."

"Well Mia and I are going to begin planning the wedding soon so we'll see each other again before you all know it,"

"Which reminds me," Mia looked across the table to Emily, "Emily, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to," Emily happily accepted.

"Does that mean Jayden is your best man?" Kevin asked Antonio.

"Yep, I asked him days ago."

"So have you guys set a date yet?"

" Antonio wants a fall wedding with the fall colors to be the theme so we've got about a month,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's all Jemily love centric**


	16. A Night to Remember

**So this chapter is probably the most graphic due to some very adult activities but I tried to make it as beautiful as I could and tried to avoid the dirty sounding words as best as I could**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 16 A Night to Remember**

A few hours later everyone went to bed. In the middle of the night Emily was having trouble sleeping so she snuck out of her room and into Jayden's room. She knew he never locked the door, she quietly entered the room and gently closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. He was fast asleep snoring softly, she thought it was adorable. She tiptoed to his bed and lifted his covers, she carefully climbed in and was surprised when Jayden grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"I thought I was being so sneaky,"

"I'm a light sleeper Em, so what brings you here?"

"Do I really need an excuse to crawl into bed with you?"

"No I guess not," He kissed her on the lips and smiled. "I'm glad you did, I was debating all day if I should sneak into _your_ room in the middle of the night,"

Emily smiled and kissed him again, "I would easily welcome you to sneak into my room."

"Well you know after everyone goes back home it won't be considered sneaking anymore, we'll be the only ones here again."

"Until Ji comes back,"

"He won't be back until after the summer so we have at least two months alone, unless he comes back early for wedding, provided you decide to stay that is."

Emily gave him a look, "Why wouldn't I stay?"

"You had a life before Nathan hurt you, you shouldn't just give it up because of me."

"It's a life I can live without, I have a life with _you_. Do you want to know what I was so lost thinking about when the van pulled up to me?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about when I lived here, it was the happiest time of my life, even with all the attacks. I wanted to come back to this house, and due to very unfortunate circumstances I got what I wanted."

"Yeah," Jayden sighed. "I'm glad you're here Emily, I'm glad everyone is here, I just hate the reason why."

"I know, I do too but thanks to you Nathan and those scumbag friends of his are going to spend the rest of their lives behind bars." Emily's hand went underneath Jayden's shirt and she felt the bandage on his side, "If the police didn't show up when they did you probably would've gotten hurt a lot worse,"

"I know, Em I'd take any injury if it meant you'd be safe."

"I know, and that scares me. Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

Jayden shrugged, "People do crazy things when they're in love,"

"When did you realize you had feelings for me?" Emily asked shyly.

"That's sort of a loaded answer, I always thought you were beautiful, both you and Mia honestly but as I got to know you all individually I started to feel more for you each day. In one of our first battles you took that hit for me when I was down. When I saw that it made you demorph that's when I realized I wanted to protect you no matter what,"

"We barely knew each other at the time,"

"Didn't matter, I crushed even more when you were the only one of us strong enough to not be affected by that bullying Nighlok."

"I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to do that, so when did it go from a crush to love?"

"When your spirit was stolen, I was genuinely scared that we weren't going to save you in time and I realized I didn't want to live without you. Unfortunately that's also when I noticed that Mike liked you too."

"So you never made a move because Mike liked me?"

Jayden shook his head, "I never made a move because I didn't think someone as bubbly and lively as you could ever go for a guy like me."

"You mean you didn't think I would go for a strong, handsome and selfless man?"

"You remember how I was back in those days, I was a lone wolf type of guy that was too focused on saving the world than to focus on being a teenager. I remember the disappointed look on your face when I turned down the invitation to have fun the first time Ji gave us a day off. _That's_ the kind of guy I was. Mike was and still is more laid back, I thought you two would have more in common. I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."

"You're really thoughtful Jayden, putting my happiness before your own,"

"So when did you start to feel things for me?"

"Don't get me wrong Jayden, I always thought you were really handsome but I never thought you'd like somebody like me either. I liked both you and Mike but when I saw you didn't make a move I didn't see a point in making an effort to get your attention…I don't know, I guess Mike was just a safer bet."

"I can understand that."

"In the month it was just us here I started to have stronger feelings for you Jayden, you make me feel safe and loved for the first time since my family died. You make me feel things I've never felt before,"

"Like what?"

"Turned on for one," Jayden blushed, "I feel wanted, I feel like I can breathe again. You're like fresh air for me."

"I'm glad I can make you feel all those things,"

"Do you know what's one of my favorite things to feel?"

"What?"

"Your lips on mine," Jayden smiled and kissed Emily with as much love as he could. "I love you Jayden,"

"I love you too,"

Emily kissed Jayden again and he kissed her back. Emily lifted Jayden's shirt up pulling it off his body, he broke the kiss momentarily to allow the shirt to come off. His lips were back on hers and his hands were tangled in Emily's blonde locks. His lips trailed down to her neck and he felt Emily lightly scratch his back. He helped Emily remove her top and Jayden made the bold move to kiss and lick her nipples before he lost his nerve. Emily moaned the instant she felt Jayden kissing on her breasts.

"Is this okay?" He asked,

"More than okay, I want to make you feel good too,"

"What do you have in mind?" Emily tugged at Jayden's pajama bottoms and pulled them off along with his boxers. Jayden lay on his back and Emily was sitting on his legs eyeing his erection. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do anything you don't want to,"

"I want to Jayden, I'm just a little nervous,"

Jayden sat up and placed his hand on her cheek, "Take your time to do whatever it is you want to do." He kissed her again and Emily gently pushed him back down against the mattress.

Emily took a nervous breath before leaning down a nervously licking his head. When Jayden groaned she did it again. She soon gained the confidence to take as much as she could in her mouth. She found that it wasn't so bad, nothing that made the man she loved feel good could possibly be bad. When Emily sat back up Jayden pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"Was that okay?"

"It was amazing, are you sure you want to keep going?"

"I'm sure; I'm just scared that it's going to hurt like it did when Nathan did it."

"I understand, but you need to understand that he was rough with you. I think I know how I can make you comfortable enough to barely feel any pain, if I do it right then you shouldn't feel pain at all,"

"What's that?"

Jayden rolled them so Emily was on her back, "Just lie there and relax." He slowly pulled her shorts and panties off her body and she was bared to him. Jayden's hands left trails up and down her body as if softly massaging her, one of his hands went to her center and his thumb moved in circles on her clit. "Does that feel good?" He asked when Emily shuttered.

"I love it,"

Starting at her left knee, Jayden began placing gentle kisses up Emily's leg then to her other leg and kissing down to her right knee. He moved slowly up again, alternating between which thigh he was gonna kiss. Emily's heavy breathing and moans were telling him what she really wanted.

"Please Jayden…" Emily moaned,

Jayden smiled and placed a kiss between Emily's legs. This earned him a heavy moan from Emily and a definite buck of her hips, so he flicked his tongue up and down, loving the sounds of her moaning. After a few moans he slowly inserted a finger at her entrance and Emily bucked her hips again.

"I think you're ready now," Jayden said moving up her body and kissing her neck.

"Are you sure it won't hurt?"

"I honestly don't know but that should have relaxed you enough so it wouldn't be as painful. I want this to be a night you'll remember and cherish for the rest of your life. I love you Emily and with your permission I'd like to make love to you so I have to ask again, are you absolutely sure you want to take this step?"

"I love you Jayden, let's make love,"

Jayden kissed her lips again and slowly entered the woman he loved, he felt her grip his arms when he was completely inside, "Did I hurt you?" he asked keeping as still as he could.

"No, it just feels different…but in a good way,"

Jayden smiled and kissed her again. The feeling of her around him was amazing, he began to move his hips keeping movements slow to help her get used to the feeling. Every thrust was as cherishing, gentle and loving as the one before. As she began to move her hips with his, Emily's breathing was slowly becoming uneven and she couldn't get enough of Jayden's kisses. As he gradually moved faster, he felt Emily's nails begin to dig into his back. He groaned when he felt her scratch his back, he oddly liked the feeling of pain mixed with the pleasure. She was moaning into their kisses and Jayden felt her dig her nails into his back again as she arched against him, he knew she peaked and that triggered his own climax. Jayden kept thrusting and gradually slowed to a stop only to collapse onto his forearms.

"I love you so much Emily," He said trying to catch his breath.

Emily was just as out of breath and hugged Jayden, "I love you too Jayden,"

He kissed her again before rolling off of her. Emily immediately draped an arm across his body and used his shoulder as a pillow. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"And more, we're definitely going to do this again soon."

Jayden wrapped his arm around Emily and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams Em,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope the scene wasn't too graphic since I did do my best to avoid the filthy sounding words so it doesn't seem trashy**

 **Only a few chapters left**


	17. Morning After

**Ch. 17 Morning After**

Jayden and Emily woke up at the same time as the sun rose and shone on their faces through the window. They locked eyes and smiled. "Good morning," Jayden whispered.

"Morning," Emily whispered back. "Last night was amazing,"

"It was perfect, are you absolutely sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure, I mean there was a little discomfort but nothing I couldn't handle."

Jayden smiled, "Good, I was worried that I was going to hurt you or do something you weren't going to like."

"Like what?"

Jayden blushed. "The oral stuff,"

"I started it," Emily pointed out, "I didn't expect you to do it to me, Jayden, I had my first time all planned out and if you can believe it, that was part of it."

"Really?" Jayden asked skeptically.

"Hey I have a bad girl side. I wanted to make it a night my husband would never forget,"

Jayden looked down, "Does it bother you that you that you had sex with me instead of your husband?"

Emily kissed Jayden, "I like to think we'll last long enough for you to be my husband one day."

Jayden smiled, "You think about that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, I always wondered who my future huband was going to be and honestly the more time I spent with you the more feelings I got and eventually I saw that it was you."

"You're amazing," Jayden kissed her lovingly,

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Emily said when their kiss ended,

He raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

"Because I have no experience when it comes to sex, all I had was a creep force himself on me."

"Emily, I didn't have any experience either. Last night was my first time, I wanted my first time to be with you,"

Emily sat up, "You're just teasing,"

Jayden sat up too, "I'm not,"

"You're just saying that,"

Jayden got out of bed and went to his closet, he looked over his shoulder when he heard Emily gasp, "What's wrong Em?"

"I left scars on your back,"

"I figured you would when I felt your nails,"

"Do they hurt?"

"No, they just show me that you loved it," Jayden reached up on the shelf and brought down a box. He looked through it and grabbed a notebook, he opened to a page and handed it to Emily. "Read, the left page," As Emily grabbed the notebook Jayden separated their clothes and started getting dressed.

"Yet again Mike asked me to remind him what Emily's favorite movie and meal are, I don't think he was really paying attention since he kept looking at Emily as if she was a piece of meat. He would often talk to me about how he hopes she'll be the next notch on his bedpost." She looked at Jayden, "He was planning on sleeping with me even before we really got together?"

"Sure sounds like it,"

She went back to the page, "When Mike asked me if I've ever had sex I told him I was waiting for the right girl, what I didn't tell him is that the one I wanted to save myself for was Emily." She looked at Jayden who had since sat back on the bed. "You really were waiting for me,"

"Yeah, it didn't matter to me how long it was going to take. I loved you then and I love you now, a lot more than I used to,"

Emily shook her head in disbelief, "You are so amazing Jayden, I really wish I ended up with you instead of Mike all those years ago. Maybe then you really would've been my first,"

Jayden smiled and kissed her forehead, "I _am_ your first, and you're mine. I love you Emily and that will never change. I'm going to love you even when we're old and wearing adult diapers."

"I love you too, even if we actually end up being that gross," she giggled.

"So since everyone is likely going to sleep in I think we can sneak you back to your room."

"You don't want me to stay?"

"I'd love it if you stayed in here but I think I need a shower."

"Well I do too, lets go then." Emily grabbed his hand and stood up but Jayden didn't make a move. "What's wrong?"

"You should probably put some clothes on before heading out to the hall."

Emily looked down and laughed having just realized she was still naked. "Right,"

After their shower Jayden and Emily decided to make breakfast for everyone. They made pancakes, eggs, bacon and French toast. They weren't sure when the others would wake up but if they were hungry they could always just reheat the food. Emily decided on the French toast while Jayden was enjoying the eggs and most of the bacon.

"Are you planning on leaving any bacon for anyone else?"

"Maybe for you if you want any." He said offering a few pieces.

Emily added the bacon to her plate, "What about the others?"

"If they wanted bacon they should've woken up early like we did. Besides, there's plenty of other stuff for them to enjoy,"

"Well it's only seven, when do you expect them to wake up? You even said they were probably going to sleep in,"

Jayden shrugged, "At least it gives us some time alone."

"We'll have plenty of alone time once they're gone. I'm going to miss them."

"So am I but we'll all see each other again before we know it. We'll at least see Antonio and Mia when they start planning their wedding."

"Yeah, they're so lucky. She was such a beautiful bride when we had to stage those weddings,"

"Yeah but I would've preferred you up there with me or someone else as the groom."

"I remember you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself, you had such a serious face,"

"Yeah, I just never pictured my wedding, fake or not to have a bride that isn't you."

Emily smiled, "Now who's thinking of the future?"

"Em, until I learned that you had gotten married I always thought about a future with you,"

"What do you see now?"

"The wedding of your dreams, children, maybe a cat or a dog."

"Sounds like a good life,"

"It'll be great," Jayden leaned over and kissed Emily.

"Get a room you two," Mike teased.

Jayden and Emily pulled apart and saw everyone grinning at them. "Morning,"

"Morning,"

"Did you guys get up early to make breakfast?" Lauren asked looking over the plates of food.

"Yeah, dig in before Jayden takes more bacon,"

Everyone grabbed some food and sat down. "So you guys just so happen to get up at the same time and make breakfast?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"We planned it last night," Jayden lied. "We set our alarms and met up in here to make you all breakfast."

"We figured you guys deserved a great breakfast feast instead of cereal on the day you all go back to your lives."

"That's true," Kevin said digging into his eggs, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We need our strength to hit the road,"

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already. Time flew by,"

"Yeah but we have to get back to our jobs,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The last few chapters are short so they'll very likely be uploaded on the same day, hope everyone has a great Christmas**


	18. Love in the Autumn Air

**Ch. 18 Love in the Autumn Air**

A month and a half had gone by and everyone was together again for Antonio and Mia's wedding. They had all been staying in the house for the weekend and the ceremony was going to be in the back. It was going to be strictly family only so nobody would wonder why there was much ancient samurai memorabilia all over the house. As expected Ji returned early and had become ordained for the occasion.

During the entire ceremony Emily and Jayden were smiling at each other. They made sure to pay attention for when they had to hand the vows and rings to the happy couple. After the ceremonial kiss the guests all clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Mia's brother Terry and his band began playing and the reception had begun.

Jayden was dancing with Emily and smiled down at her. "You look pretty great in pink, but I prefer you in yellow."

"Just wait until I make Mia and Lauren wear yellow for our wedding,"

"You still think about that huh?"

"Of course, lately a lot more than usual but that's all your fault,"

"Hey, don't put all the blame on me, it takes two,"

"Yeah, you and your charm,"

Jayden laughed and kissed Emily. "I love you,"

"I love you too, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," She said before quickly heading inside the house.

Jayden checked his watch, "Yep, right on schedule." He smiled. Jayden felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around Mia was standing there. "Hey Mia,"

Mia held her hand out, "May I have this dance?"

"You want to dance with me?"

"Of course, you _were_ the first man I stood at the altar with," She giggled.

Jayden laughed and began dancing with Mia. "I swear between you and Emily I'm sure as hell never going to live that down am I?"

"Not a chance, even Antonio thinks it's funny."

"He thinks it's funny that the first time his wife wore a wedding dress it was for me?"

"You know his sense of humor," Mia reminded.

"To be fair, I was only the groom because Mike and Kevin refused to do it."

"So why did Emily run inside a minute ago?" She asked changing the subject.

"She really needed to use the bathroom, when she tried earlier there was a line." He lied.

"Oh, hopefully there's no line now."

"I'm hoping that too,"

"How is she these days? I mean I followed the trial, it must've been hard for her to go on the stand."

"It was but knowing she had me in her corner and countless rescued women to testify along with her she was brave about it. She's really doing a lot better now, once a week she and a lot of the women go to a support group. She's happy again Mia,"

"That's great, they all got justice but I think prison is too good for Nathan and those creeps."

"Me too."

"So, any thoughts about when you and Emily will take this step?"

Jayden shook his head slightly, "Maybe not for another year but she did mention that she'd make you and Lauren wear yellow dresses."

"Looking forward to it."

"Mind if I cut in?" They looked up and Antonio was there.

"Not at all," Jayden and Mia pulled apart and Antonio started dancing with Jayden. "Go dance with your wife you fish head," Jayden laughed.

"Fine, I'm sure she'll let me lead anyway," Mia grabbed Antonio's hand and they began dancing.

Jayden headed inside to look for Emily, she was brushing her teeth. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, it's passed."

"Good," He made sure nobody was coming down the hall, "so when do you think we should tell the others our little secret?"

"We just found out last week, I don't want to take any of the attention away from Mia and Antonio. Today is all about them."

"Okay, but eventually we have to tell. Before you know it we'll have to get you some maternity clothes."

"I know, I'm sure the girls in the support group will eagerly throw me a baby shower,"

"I guarantee it, I really am glad you're all helping each other get through what happened to you all."

"Me too, we've all become so close. I was a wreck and I was barely held captive, a lot of these women were going through it for months or even years. Makes what I went through seem like nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, you were violated. Whether it was being raped like you were or an unwanted kiss or touch, anything unwanted that happens to you is a big deal." He hugged Emily and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of the progress you've made."

"Thank you, so are you hoping for a boy?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy but I'm leaning more towards a girl,"

"You are?"

Jayden rested his hand on Emily's still flat stomach, "An adorable little girl who will grow up to be just as beautiful as you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, any daughters we have will all look like you. Besides, I didn't get much of a chance to be with my sister during my childhood so I'm actually looking forward to my daughter being adorable in a little dress and forcing me to have princess tea parties."

"That does sound cute but I want a son that will grow up to be handsome, strong and brave just like you. I'd love to make lunch and watch you and our son play catch outside."

"Well we'll find out in about seven and a half months, let's get back out there. I'm sure they're wondering where we are."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?**


	19. Telling the Family

**Ch. 19 Telling the Family**

Three months had gone by and the group was going to be having another reunion. Emily was four months pregnant and she and Jayden decided to finally tell the others since she was just starting to show. Ji had already known and was happy for the two and was eager to play grandfather to the first baby samurai.

"Welcome back everybody," Ji greeted when they all entered the gate.

"We're glad to be back," Lauren said greeting Ji with a hug. "So Jayden said he had something to tell us, do you know what it could be?"

"Yes I know and I assure you it's really good."

"I bet he proposed," Mia guessed.

"I second that," Mike said.

"One way to find out, come on." Ji accompanied everyone inside where Jayden and Emily were watching TV. "Look who I found outside,"

Everyone greeted each other with a hug or handshake. "So what's the news you mentioned Jayden?"

"Well," He looked at Emily, "Em?"

Emily smiled and lifted her blouse slightly, "I'm pregnant!" There was a moment of silence before everyone started to congratulate the two.

"How far along?"

"About four and a half months,"

"Four months, Emily were you pregnant during our wedding?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, I was about six weeks at the time. I didn't tell you then because that day was all about you two and I didn't want to steal any of your thunder."

"You guys sure work fast,"

"Well we didn't plan on it," Jayden said.

"It sort of just happened the first time, we didn't think about protection."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," Lauren said hugging Emily again.

"You're all going to be aunts and uncles." Emily assured.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Kevin asked.

"We want to be surprised."

"I'm going to get some groceries for dinner, you boys put the bags away." Ji said as he headed for the front door.

"How come only us guys have to put the bags away?" Mike complained.

"Come on Mike, it won't take long," The guys all grabbed bags and headed to the rooms.

"So Emily, are you hoping for a little girl?" Mia asked as they sat on the sofa.

Emily shook her head. "I hope for a boy but Jayden is leaning towards a girl. Honestly the thought of a daughter scares me,"

"How come?" Lauren asked.

"I'm scared that if I have a girl that she'll have to go through what I went through at some point. It's bad enough that I have to live with it for the rest of my life, but if it happened to my daughter too…I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Mia and Lauren looked at each other. "Every parent has the fear that something awful will happen to their child even if nothing too bad happened to them."

"Mia's right, it's awful what happened to you but you were alone, you're not alone anymore and your son or daughter will be safe and happy with parents as loving and protective as you and Jayden."

"I hope you're right," Emily hugged the two girls.

"You're going to be a great mother,"

"I hope so," Emily looked down and rubbed her little belly, "I just wish my own mother was around to teach me some stuff."

"You've got us to help,"

"Us too," A voice said from the hall entrance, all the guys were standing there. "We're all going to be here for you guys,"

Jayden kneeled down in front of Emily and took her hand, "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe and I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep our kids safe too."

Emily hugged Jayden tight, "I love you Jayden,"

"I love you too," He said hugging her back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, to make up for it I'll post the final chapter along with it**


	20. A Baby Samurai

**Ch. 20 A Baby Samurai**

Emily was exhausted and covered in sweat, on the other side of the room she saw Jayden holding their baby with a proud smile on his face. He walked over to Emily and transferred the baby into her arms. "She's perfect Em,"

Emily looked down at her daughter, "She's beautiful,"

"Just like her mama, I told you any girls we have will be just as beautiful as you."

Emily smiled even bigger as her daughter yawned and looked up at Emily in wonder. "She has your eyes Jayden."

"But she has your face,"

The nurse wheeled over the bed for the baby. "We need to take her to be examined then she'll go to the nursery for a while, does she have a name yet?"

"Brooke Serena Shiba," Emily said not taking her eyes off the tiny baby as she handed her to the nurse.

"You should get some rest and she'll be back in here in a few hours for her first feeding,"

"Okay,"

Jayden kissed the side of Emily's head, "You were so amazing Emily."

"Thanks, I think I'll take the nurses advice and try to get some sleep if you want to inform everyone about our baby girl."

"You got it," Jayden left the room and went to the waiting room where everyone was sitting.

"So what was it?" Antonio asked first.

"A gorgeous little girl." Everyone congratulated Jayden on his daughter, "Where's Kyle?"

"He's asleep on the couch," Lauren said smiling at her nephew.

Jayden went over to the couch and shook his son's small shoulder. "Hey buddy, wake up."

The small boy slowly woke up and his blue eyes shined as he smiled, just as Emily wanted they had a son that was just like Jayden and named after her and Jayden's father, "Hi daddy,"

"Hey bud, you have new a baby sister."

"Baby was a girl?"

"Yeah, would you like to see her?"

"Yeah!" The small boy said eagerly.

Jayden picked up the little boy and lead everyone to the maternity ward. "So which one is she Jayden?"

"She's the last one in the second row. Her name is Brooke."

"She's adorable." Mia gushed, "Hope our baby is that cute," She added rubbing her six month pregnant belly.

"She's pretty daddy,"

"She is, just like your mama," Jayden had his son look at him, "Kyle, you have a little sister now. That means you have to look out for her and protect her as best as you can. Are you up to the challenge?"

"I promise daddy, nothing hurts my sister." Jayden smiled and hugged his son.

"I know you'll be a great big brother to her. She's going to look up to you her whole life, just like I look up to my big sister,"

Emily was lying in her bed trying to recover from the birth of her daughter. The fear that her daughter would go through what she did was still there but she knew everyone, especially Jayden would keep her safe, he kept her safe for a long time and will continue keeping her safe; that was his promise and his purpose.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There you have it, hope you guys enjoyed this story despite the much darker theme than my previous stories have had, now the struggle is thinking of a new idea…**

 **Happy New Year everybody!**


End file.
